The Destruction
by xxxbubblygirlxxx
Summary: Chloe and her friends are desperate to destroy the Edison Group, but at what else will they discover? New friends? New love? or will they lose it all? DerekxChloe TorixOC SimonxOC Give it a Chance Definite Later Lemons and tons of Limes just very Citrus
1. Prologue

We had been on the run for 10 months now. It had started out as Aunt Lauren, Kit, Tori, Simon, Derek and I, but as time went on we had picked up a few strays. It was harder with the Twins and Jensen joining our little resistance party on the run, but it was well worth it. I loved helping people, we had reached about three-dozen people, many of whom secretly joined our fight and were our allies. It was only a matter of time before we completely took down the Edison Group, and I was anxious for their down fall. I'm Chloe Saunders, a genetically modified necromancer on a mission. My mission to take down the people who made me who I am.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Chloe" the twins yelled sprinting into our hotel room. Trinity leapt on to the bed followed closely by Willow. They began babbling so fast I didn't understand them they were yanking my left and right my strawberry blonde hair flying every which way and the shook me, while chattering loudly.

"Girls" I said softly trying to shake them off, but they only began babbling louder ad holding me tighter "GIRLS!" I screeched shaking them off. They each took deep breaths and calmed down, but they still seemed to vibrate with excitement "Ok girl's start slowly" I said looking between the blonde Willow and the brunette Trinity.

"Derek wants" Willow started with a giggle

"You to meet him by the pool" Trinity added biting her bottom lip

"At midnight" Willow squealed and she and her sister screamed and began shaking me again.

"Will you guy ever calm down?" I sighed hugging them both tightly "You know Derek and I almost always met at the hotel pools" I giggled as we dog-piled on the bed.

"Ooh lesbo orgy count me in" Tori snipped entering the room a smirk stretched across her pretty face. Willow reached out and grab Tori's wrist yanking her onto the pile we all giggled and began a tickle fight.

"I can't breath you have to let me up" I wheezed finally feeling all the weight of the three much taller girls on top of my tiny body, and it was too much.

"I can't believe it has been six months since you guys found us" Trinity sighed turning onto her stomach her head resting on my stomach.

"I know" I sighed running my fingers threw her soft medium brown locks "It is crazy we have become so tight in so little time" I laughed feeling Willow tickle my side as Tori laid her head on Willows thigh

"We are practically sisters" Willow giggled pulling Tori's hair gently making Tori glare and swat at her pale hand "Even grumpy Victoria"

"Can it sunshine" Tori grumbled to the cheerful blonde, I think Willow sometimes reminded Tori of Liz with her cheery attitude and crazy blonde curls.

"We are so thankful for that day" Trinity said seriously looking up at me

"and for you all" Willow finished her sister's sentence their famous twin kinda way.

They continued talking but my mind drifted to the day we found the girls

_Flash back_

_ We crept into the secret facility. It was Tori and I, all by ourselves for the first time. Tori had mastered her invisibility spell, and Kit trusted us enough to be smart about sneaking in and was parked about three miles away there if we got in to deep. Derek on the other hand was outside a hundred yards away ready to shift and come barging in with only a word threw my blue tooth headset. I could hear Derek's breathing in my ear threw the tiny device his breathing was soft and deep meaning he was focused. I wanted to talk to him, but that would be too risky._

_ Tori and I slunk threw the low security lab looking for and imprisoned subjects. Our list had told us there was at least two kids here, two sisters to be exact. It only took us about twenty minutes to mind the room the girls were located in. Tori flicked open the lock with a simple spell she had long ago mastered, much to Simon's disappointment. _

_ We carefully stepped into the room on guard for the worst. Two very pretty girls sat up in their nice twin beds looking at the open and seemingly empty door. Tori dropped the spell and they gasped in unison. Once was blonde the other brunette they were definitely twins as the brunette asked "Who are you?" in a suspicious whisper_

_ "We are here to break you out" I whispered before adding "If that's what you want if it isn't we can leave" I smiled softly at the two girls they looked at one another. _

_Before reaching under their beds and pulling out two pre-packed backpacks "Ready" the blonde started_

_ "to go?" the brunette finished each hoping out of the beds while shoving on sneakers and making their way towards us. Tori smirked and flicked on the invisibility spell making herself disappear_

_ "Touch her" I said placing my hand on Tori and knowing I had disappeared with the girl's gasps_

_ "I've got to learn that" the brunette whispered touching Tori her sister nodded and touched her sister. I let go of Tori and saw no one so I smiled and touched Tori once more_

_ "We're all good let's go" I whispered as we snuck back into the hallway silently sneaking out not even disturbing a single alarm as we exited._

"Chloe" a voice called "CHLOE" while hands shook me

"Yeah" I snapped back into reality seeing Tori shaking me viciously as the twins giggled softly

"You zoned out" she stated simply

"Don't I always" I smiled "I was thinking of when we found the twins" I smiled at the twittering girls

"That was our first mission alone" Tori laughed. I smiled laughing with her Tori had changed she had become less cold after Kit told her he was her true father a month into being on the run. Tori had become sweeter nicer even she was still sassy and had jabs and snaps but she was now someone I could consider a friend, but more precisely my sister.

The twins had never experienced evil Tori, but they had experienced mad Tori, and they knew not to mess around with her to much or she would explode. "You know my dad said that he a Simon maybe bringing back a new guy" Tori whispered excitedly. We all huddled closer together as the twins began to speed whisper

"I hope he" Willow whispered

"is hot." Trinity finished

"Lord knows we need a new guy around here" Tori huffed

"Yeah Simon is all for Trinity and Derek and Jensen are fighting over Chloe" Willow huffed falling to the bed with a pout "I want a boy" her cheeks puffed out and we all giggled

"Jensen doesn't even like me I think her is trying to sink his teeth into you Will" I giggled pulling on one of her soft blonde curls as I wiggled my eyebrows

"Pssh yeah" Trinity huffed

"Right" Willow finished for her sister as the shot me 'duh' looks

"The boy is" Trinity

"bonkers for" Willow

"you" Trinity pointed fling down on the bed next to her sister

_I'm getting whiplash _"You know I only have eyes for Derek. I'm his mate and I love him so much, and Jensen understands that I mean he is a weretiger he gets the whole mate thing" I glared at the unconvinced girls "We know these facts" I huffed crossing my skinny arms across my filling out bust.

Being on the run has been good for my physically I toned up and wasn't so much skin and bones now. As I matured and waged, I was now sixteen, I had filled out a bit more, not overly, but I was definitely a b-cup and had a booty and some hips now. Derek always seemed to love the way my back curved into my butt, it seemed like that was his favorite place to touch me. Before conclusions are reached Derek and I have only gone a bit past first base in our 10 months together, and it was infuriating. Derek always thought he would hurt me or cause me pain some way, so he never let us get very far. All I wanted was to go all the way I had been sexually frustrated for months now, but being on the run we didn't get much couple time so I took what I could.

"Whatever you say Chloe" Trinity sighed looking at the boring white ceiling

"That kitty has it for you and bad" Willow said making growling noises and a cat paw to emphasive her point

"That's gross" I giggled flicking her nose

"Arernt you meeting wolf-boy? I mean there is a pool at this dump of a hotel" Tori asked standing up form the bed.

I glanced at the clock "Damn it I have 15 minutes to get pretty. Help?" I asked with a puppy dog pout they sighed

"I call clothes" Willow drawled as Trinity glared

"Hair" Tori smirked

"Chloe you better hold still for makeup or I'll poke you eyes out" Trinity glared at me.

"Of course Trin" I smiled at her as they got to work.

* * *

**It is a little short please don't hate me! I will make them longer swear, but please comment I would Love to know how I'm doing so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Darkest Powers, but if I did Derek would be chained to my bed ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Derek's POV:

I sat still by the outside pool watching the ripples in the calm blue water. I smelt Chloe before I even heard her, that sweet fruity but also rich and deep scent that made my heat pound and my hormones go nuts reached my nose before the soft footsteps met my hypersensitive ears. "Hey baby" I called, not looking up from the water, when Chloe was about ten feet from where I sat on the warm concrete.

"How do you do that?" she muttered stomping towards me I turned and bit my lips seeing my beautiful girl stalking towards me. Here strawberry blonde hair was in soft waves down past her shoulders at the tops of her breasts, I thanked god every day that the black was gone, she had her big baby blue eyes lined in something dark making them look huge, her lips were a soft shiny pink that I loved, and she was wearing a soft blue summer dress that showed off her shapely legs and perfect shoulders and of course no shoes.

"I could smell you" I smirked my voice slightly rough, I felt my longing skyrocket for the tiny girl in front of me.

"Stupid werewolf nose" she pouted sitting gently next to me. I sighed feeling her press into my side as her arms wrapped around my thick bicep.

"You feel so good in my arms" I murmured pulling her into my lap so her toes brushed the water as my arms wrapped tightly around her tiny waist my legs on either side of hers. She fit perfectly her head was tucked gently under my chin, her thin but soft body may arms were able to wrapped all the way around her trapping her to my body, and her body fit perfectly in the subtle v of my legs making her as close as humanly possible to my body.

"I love being in your arms" She murmured pressing back into me my chest to hr tiny back "God it is hot here" she whined her tiny hands gripping my thighs as she shifted between my legs making me suppress an involuntary shiver

"It is Georgia baby" I laughed in her ear. I felt Chloe shiver from the noise as goose bumps prickled every inch of her perfectly pale skin "I thought you said you were hot" I mumbled my voice a deep rumble as I kiss and nuzzled her swanlike neck

"I'm burning" she whimpered pressing back into my body she shifted throwing one of her legs over mine so she could better grind back into my hardening member.

"Chloe" I made a deep whimpering noise in her ear that seemed to make her happy as she moaned softly pressing harder into me. Her little hands gripped my large darker hands she placed one of my hands on her bare knee the other on her cloth-covered stomach "Chloe?" it was a questioning moan as she ground her hips harder into mine

"Derek" she panted softly making me twitch in my confining shorts "Please touch me anywhere just please touch me" she begged breathlessly her head lulling back onto my shoulder letting me have the perfect view of her gorgeous body and angelic face, both were displayed only for me to see. My right hand crept up towards her breast slowly as my left hand rhythmically massaged the inside of her thigh. She intently watched my hands move, her breath speeding as I got close to her chest, and she gasped as I dipped my head to kiss her neck sucking and marking her pale skin as mine. Her fingers laced into my hair holding my head to her neck as my fingers skimmed up over her right breast to trace the thin strap on her graceful shoulder.

"Can I?" I whispered tugging the strap as I nipped at her earlobe gently

"Please do" she whimpered tugging my hair gently holding me closer to her as her hips began rocking against mine harder than before. I smiled into her skin and began leaving another mark this time on her collarbone as my large warm fingers tugged the thin strap off her shoulder. My eyes bugged seeing the simple black lace cup of her strapless bar revealed. My fingers traced back down her arm as my left hand ventured up a bit under Chloe's dress seeking out her soft smooth skin of her pale thighs. Gently I traced back up to the edge of her black bra and I stopped wondering if I was allowed, my brain was so fogged over with desire I didn't even think about the fact we were out in public.

"Derek baby touch me please" she whimpered arching up into my hand pressing herself fully into my palm. She moaned softly when I squeezed making sure to be gentle with her delicate skin, she was prefect her breasts filled my hands perfectly, but not overly. She was whimpering and moaning and squirming all over me as my fingers caressed her thigh and breast. I rubbed my face all over her neck I loved the fact that I could smell her arousal the wolf in me was proud of the fact that only I could do this to her, only I made her into a squirming whimpering hot mess with a few caresses. My hips slammed up against hers and I realized she did the same thing to me.

"You guys should probably wrap it up Kit and Simon are back with the new guys" Jensen's smirking voice cut threw the fog of my brain immediately, on instinct, I growled and turned Chloe to me pressing her to me as she readjusted herself. I glared and growled territorially as he eyed Chloe's delicate frame. He was slouched behind us his hands in his pockets eyes fixed on Chloe's back as he smirked victoriously, another snarl ripped from my lips as he sneered at me behind Chloe's back. Chloe was flushed and mumbling curses and names towards Jensen I chuckled seeing the cold glare she shot him that made him frown his dark brown hair falling into his brown eyes

"Stupid fucker" she growled under her breath I chuckled, I had never heard her drop the f-bomb before it was hysterical, pulling her to me and kissing her squarely on the mouth as my hands adjusted the top of her dress brushing over her breasts gently. _We were so close this time_. "Love you" she mumbled dizzily still flushed I could smell her arousal I was happy to know I wasn't the only one still affected from the heavy petting we had just done.

"I love you too Chlo" I smiled kissing her nose before standing and pulling her up with me. I watched her glare at Jensen again as I draped my arm around her thin shoulders holding her close as we walked towards my Dad's room at the broken down motel we were staying in.

"Sorry to interrupt" Jensen said looking at Chloe trying to seem like a nice guy. _I hate this prick. _Chloe simply huffed and pressed closer into my her tiny hand rubbing up and down my side making it hard for 'Lil' Derek' to calm down.

"Whatever" she growled when we reached the door I smirked seeing the flush still spread across her delicate skin I dipped my head down kissing one of the marks on her neck. Jensen watched me a fire in his eyes, _Always knew he had a thing for _**my Chloe **the wolf part of me growled shooting out a warning to my competitor, if you could even call him that. Chloe was oblivious to the tension as she traced patterns on my abs her head nuzzling into my chest affectionately.

I smirked seeing Jensen eyeing us as he glared at me I kissed the top of her head as I knocked on the door. Jensen glared turned icy cold as Chloe craned her neck up searching for my lips I chuckled and leaned down fusing our mouths together just as Tori threw open the door and groaned "Gross no PDA"

"Very funny Tori" Chloe giggled as she tugged me into the room where everyone sat quietly.

Chloe's POV:

I was still berating Jensen in my mind for his horrific timing if only he had waited another twenty minutes maybe I wouldn't still be a third base virgin._ Hopefully not a virgin at all_. My inner voice piped further solidifying the fact that I was still horny and still frustrated,_ I __**want**__ Derek_. I quit my internal whinnying when Derek pulled me down into his lap his arms securely around my small body as he eyed the male newcomer, but I gaped noticing the two extra female newcomers "More girls" I mumbled not meaning to say it out loud.

"Yes Chloe more girls" Kit smiled almost sadly "We have three newcomers"

"That's obvious" Tori drawled rolling her eyes making Trinity, me and one of the new girls giggle softly. Tori eyed the new giggling girl sizing her up before she switched to the other girl whose eyes were focused on Derek. _**Mine**_. My inner voice growled as I glared at the pretty girl shifting so I was pressed closer to Derek I glanced up at his giant frame and noticed his eyes were trained on me. I smiled at him and he leaned down happily kissing my in a quick chaste kiss I smiled dreamily trembling slightly in his arms

"Chloe" Trinity snapped

"Derek" Willow whined

"PAY ATTENTION" they hollered smacking us from each side

"Sorry" Derek gruffly grumbled pulling me closer his fingers squeezing my soft body in the most perfect of ways

"MMM" I mumbled in his ear climbing slightly up is giant body as his grip on me tightened slightly as his body tensed feeling me shifting on his lap slightly.

"Back on track" Kit chastised looking at us pointedly, I felt slightly bad, but only slightly. "This is Anna" pretty giggling redhead with freckles "Eric" dirt blonde haired boy "and Penelope" brunette glaring at me and eyeing Derek. "Why don't we go around the circle introducing our selves and our powers" He sat down between Aunt Lauren and Penelope "I'm Kit and I'm a sorcerer" he smiled at Aunt Lauren

"I'm Lauren and I'm a human who is a doctor and used to work with the Edison group" she smiled at the newcomers who gazed at her steadily.

Simon was next "I'm Simon I'm not a very good sorcerer and I'm Kit's son" he finished up. Trinity sat arms crossed and glaring daggers at the newcomers, the rest of us were silent knowing we were the extremes of the group, and we wanted to know about the newcomers before we spoke.

Kit sighed and said "Anna why don't you go"

"I'm Anna. I'm a vampire and Kit found me chained to a table in the lab" she muttered her hands brushing against her jeans nervously.

"You're a vampire?" I couldn't help asking she nodded "You look much to nice" I smiled at her I was happy to see her pretty blue eyes sparkle softly at me comment.

"Thank you Chloe" she smiled sincerely she seemed relieved almost

"How did you know my name?" I asked dumbfounded Derek stiffened slightly below me probably feeling protective.

"I can read minds, but it takes a lot of work" she smiled sheepishly at me then at Derek who had tightened his arms around me "I was scared your boyfriend or his friend were going to attack me" she explained quickly "He" she pointed at Jensen "is still debating but your boyfriend seems very sweet" she smiled before apologizing "Sorry Derek"

"S'ok" his voice as gruff as he nestled me further into his chest

"I wont hurt any of you I promise" she pleaded looking around the room

Tori surprised everyone when she said "We believe you" Tori reached out and patted Anna's hand gently "How old are you?"

"I'm 17" she smirked "I've been a vampire for 3 years I'm still considered an infant, but I can't do much damage unless I put my mind to it" again she smirked at Tori this time leaning towards Tori a bit looking her up and down _Hmmm…that's odd I think Tori is blushing._

Anna shot me a quick smile before concentrating back on Tori "Ok I'm Eric" the guy started he looked a bit older than most of us he had dishwater blonde almost brown hair and big blue eyes that were much darker than my own almost navy "I'm a Shaman, and I can heal just about anything I was considered a reject because I hardly needed incantations to heal" he smiled _He will definitely come in handy_

"I'm Penelope I'm just a normal witch" she smirked at us all like she was better. _Great another Ice queen and it think she is worse than the old Tori_

"Tori looks like you got some competition" I smirked at Tori playfully. I wanted her to voice her opinion of this girl I was already disliking

"Puhlease" she huffed looking at Penelope "I could take her" she smirked already feeling and vocalizing the same distaste for the tactless girl that I was harboring.

"Yeah right, you cow I could take you with my eyes closed" Penelope huffed glaring at Tori her thin arms crossed over her flat chest

"I wouldn't" Simon started but Trinity stopped him "She is gonna learn one way or another" Trinity whispered to him quickly touching his hand he looked at her then nodded still looking nervously at Tori

Aunt Lauren and Kit had left during Anna's explanation, most likely they were giving us 'bonging time'

"Don't burn the walls again" was all I muttered as I curled further into Derek.

Penelope sneered at me and that is what set Tori off the pretty raven-haired girl jumped to her feet sending her chair flying "You have a problem with Chloe you have a problem with me" Tori sneered at the pretty brunette who simply scoffed standing slowly

"I don't have a problem with her I just find her pathetic" Penelope cackled as Anna shook her head and Eric looked annoyed _They are so nice what is with this bit-witch. _Anna smiled and giggled at my thought while I blushed bright red. Derek began viciously growling his whole body vibrating beneath me as he glared at Penelope

"Derek baby shhh Tori will take care of it you know she can" I comforted turning to look at his face my legs settling across his lap. I let my hands cup his cheek and rub his shoulders gently he stilled and pressed my body to his, but his eyes were always narrowed at Penelope who was now fuming you could almost see the steam spotting from her ears as she glared at me.

"You mess with Chloe" Willow seethed her fingers glowing softly as she clinched her chair searing it slightly

"You mess with us all" Trinity growled eyes glaring viciously at the dark brunette in front of her as she fought to control her anger.

"Please" the girl scoffed glaring at all of them before resting on me "She is just a puny little girl I have nothing to fear" her stare was cold making me tremble slightly as I stared back refusing to look away first. Derek cuddled me digging his face into my now long hair while whispering he loved me in my ear as his lips brushed my skin. I smirked seeing the hatred intensify in the rude girls eyes, I said while lacing my fingers in his hair "I love you too D" my eyes never leaving Penelope's. She quickly broke my stare to glare pointedly at the still standing Tori.

"What are you gonna do? Burn me? What are you some demi-demon I'm not scared of you babygirl" she sneered watching Tori's fingers spark with blue sparks.

"I'm a hybrid" Tori hissed letting the sparks engulf her hands as she stalked towards the girl forcing her back into her seat "I'm a witch with a sorcerer daddy. So shut your trap little girl I can do things you've only dreamed of, and I don't even practice" she hissed a few inches from the girl "So are you going to play nice or do I have to have my dad find you some other place to go?" Tori smirked as we all watched amused at the trembling scared to death girl, Penelope simply nodded silently. "Good" Tori straightened and walked to her seat, but not before kissing my head gently.

"Back to introductions?" Willow asked back to her bright and bubbly self

"Sure sweetie" Anna laughed I watched Tori bristle at the pet name and glance at Anna from the corner of her eye _Odd_

_ "_I'm Willow. I'm a demi-demon" she glared at Penelope who was still shaking and speechless. "I can control fire and I'm telekinetic" Willow smiled at the others while crossing her legs I couldn't help but notice as Eric let his eyes skim up her bare legs.

"Eric likes Willow" I giggled into Derek's ear he swatted my leg gently warning me not to meddle "Fine" I pouted dragging my lips down his neck before settling on his shoulder. I loved feeling him tremble underneath my lips, I knew only I could do that to him.

"That's not possible" Eric said looking confused and intent on Willow

She narrowed her eyes slightly before saying "Anything is possible with genetic modification" they all nodded looking at her intrigued

"You're her twin so I assume you have the same powers right" Anna asked smiling brightly at the twins, Tori seemed slightly pouty for being ignored by everyone, but joined in as we all laughed softly at the question.

"No" Trinity giggled "I'm a witch, but I have premonitions sometimes they are dreams sometimes they just hit me" she smiled slightly before sagging in her seat. I watched happily as Simon frowned, and then placed his hand gently on her knee making her jump and blush softly. He didn't move his hand though which made all the girls smile.

"But…" Anna asked looking thoroughly confused

"I take after Mommy the witch and sorcerer hybrid like Tori" Trinity said shaking her brown locks at Anna

"and I take after Daddy the demon king who was indebted to the Edison group" Willow said twirling her blonde curls with a bright smile. Eric seemed to melt a bit as Willow giggled, I grabbed Willow's hand and squeezed it because she was sitting next to me. She glanced at me her eyes large and bright as she smiled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"So you are both biological identical twins with different hair colors, and completely different supernatural abilities?" Eric finally voiced the question they all were wondering

"Basically" Trinity huffed

"Yes" Willow finished giggling

"That's freaky" Penelope said wearily speaking for the first time since Tori exploded on her

"Twin thing" the girls sneered crossing their arms and glaring at the same time, immediately Penelope shut up

"Who's next on intros?" Anna smiled leaning towards Tori on her chair

"I'll go" Tori smiled at Anna and said "I'm Tori and I already told you guys what I was oh and Kit's me dad" she smirked as I rolled my eyes "Jensen's turn" he said turning to Jensen who was seated between herself and Willow

"Well apparently I'm going" Jensen huffed shifting in his seat as all eyes turned to him, well besides Derek who decided he was bored and began kissing and nuzzling my neck. I couldn't decide if he wanted me to vocalize how good it felt and embarrass us both or not? Though I knew I wouldn't stop him it felt much to good his lips pressing repeatedly against my skin to stop him.

"I'm Jensen" He stated looking at me and Derek briefly before continuing "I'm a weretiger." The other three were speechless for a moment just sitting there looking completely lost as they gazed at Jensen

"Were…tiger?" Penelope finally vocalized

"Yes over all weretigers are more common through out the world than werewolves, but in the US they are more uncommon because we don't blend in well like a wolf would" Jensen explained quickly smirking softly at the dumbfound people

"huh so your like the least rare rarity right?" Anna smirked making Jensen frown

"Basically yes there are tens of thousands of us compared to only the thousands of werewolves around the world" he glanced at Derek and his frowned deepened. Derek continued nuzzling my neck and shoulder as he continuously breathed in my scent my fingers were interlaced with his as I relished his affections.

"SO your like a cat?" Eric said chuckling softly trying not to burst out laughing

"I'm a tiger" Jensen growled glaring I barely heard them though as Derek's teeth dragged across my shoulder, he was careful not to break my skin. _Last thing we need is another were_. We had joked before about the fact that he could turn me if he chose, but we knew it was serious.

"We call him Kitty" I heard Willow laugh loudly next to me slightly breaking me form my spinning foggy thoughts as everyone burst out laughing at Jensen besides Derek and myself.

"MMM" Derek mumbled in my ear kissing the shell of my ear gently

"Ok Lovies your turns" Willow and Trinity said shaking us. Derek instinctually growled and tightened his arms around me I shivered at the sexy noise "Derek don't growl" Willow "at us. Now introduce" Trinity "yourself before we chop" Willow "off your balls" Trinity finished smirking. Derek retracted his head form my neck kissing my cheek before looking around us

Everyone's expressions were either amusement or disgust. Derek took a deep breath and his rumble of a voice said making my tummy flip "I'm Derek I'm a werewolf" the other gaped slightly looking at him I glared pointedly ready to defend him, but they were silent.

"And I'm Chloe Derek's girlfriend" I smiled up at him

He smirked pecking my lips as he rumbled possessively "Yes you are" he pecked my lips again before letting me continue

"I'm Lauren's niece and I'm a modified necromancer" I smiled softly at the two nice newcomers "We are really happy to have you guys here" I smiled sweetly and they beamed back at me

"Eric and I are very happy to be here. Thank you all" Anna smiled glancing slightly at a pouting Penelope

"Penelope you are welcome to leave if you don't want to be here" Tori said standing "Now Girls why don't we show Anna and perhaps Penelope the room" I smiled and nodded holding my finger up for one minute. As the others left including a trailing Penelope who looked completely wilted, but I quit feeling sorry for her as she glared at me and leered at Derek on her way out.

"Bitch" I growled subconsciously pulling Derek possessively closer to my tiny body

"Close darling she is a witch, but you were close" Derek purred in my ear holding me closer "I like you getting possessive it is very sexy" he murmured kissing the shell of my ear

"Can I have a good night kiss?" I smiled up at him

"Of course my possessive little love" he chuckled the noise made me tingle in places I shouldn't be tingling. I quickly pressed my lips to his in a quick hard fierce kiss before standing and leaving the guys behind in Kit's room.

I walked into the 'girls' room' and noticed all four girls squished onto one bed with the pullout attached to it as Penelope laid in a ball alone on the other bed. I felt terrible and walked to where Penelope was I looked at her and saw the fire in her eyes of pure hatred "What bitch?" she sneered looking at me like I was a bug on the bottom of her shoe

"Well I was gonna be nice but you aren't even worth it" I scoffed leaving the pathetic girl all by herself in the cold empty bed as I walked over to the crowded giggling party bed. "I'm in the middle" I said crawling between Trinity and Willow who immediately wrapped my tightly in their thin arms

"We know you always get cold and need cuddles" Tori giggled from where she and Anna laid on the pull out the was moved to make one larger bed

"Always" I smiled feeling sleepy I glanced at the clock it was almost 2:30. _No wonder I was tired _I thought as I drifted off into sleepy land

* * *

**Comment Review please I love hearing from my readers!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chloe's POV:

Warm hands brushed down my arms shaking me slightly as a soft voice said "Chloe wake up" they rubbed a bit harder as my ears sharpened hearing the soft chattering and noises around me "Chloe wake up please come on sugar bear get up" Willow murmured shaking me slightly now.

I sat up stretching and yawning I let my eyes flutter open and meet her soft hazel eyes "Are we leaving?" I asked cracking my back making Willow cringe

"Yeah we are heading for a safe house in Louisiana" she muttered her nose wrinkling as she walked off towards the chatting girls who were packing up all the belongings and clothes scattered around the room

"More heat?" I groaned before perking up "A safe house that means we are staying put for at least a week right?" I asked hopefully standing up I was confused seeing the large shirt of Derek's on my body before i remembered changing late last night out of my blue dress. I brought the shirt to my nose savoring the distinct Derek scent lingering on the worn material.

"Pack" Trinity glared at me throwing me my gym bag

"and yes that means a place to" Willow said folding a shirt

"stay Kit said maybe even for a long while like weeks maybe a month or more" Trinity finished smiling so brightly I was blinded I had never seen her so excited.

Anna flitted out of the bathroom carrying all of our bathroom supplies "Purple toothbrush" Willow flagged her hand up not even looking up form the dress she was folding "Blue" Trinity grunted softly "Yellow" Tori smiled taking the extended brush from Anna's hand never braking the vampire's stare "That means green is Chloe's" she smiled handing me my tooth brush

"Just like Derek's eyes" Tori teased ruffling my hair

I stuck my tongue out at Tori "I should probably use this shouldn't I" I giggled walking into the bathroom as Anna finished handing out the rest of the bathroom supplies.

I brushed my teeth quickly while looking over myself in the mirror my make up was smudged and my curls were crazy all over my head, but I looked ok for the morning. I un-smudged my makeup and pulled my hair up into a messy side bun that had crazy curls in every direction before rinsing and leaving the bathroom. I exited in time to see Anna zipping up my gym bag stuffed full of clothes and other random things "Here" she handed me a bra and a pair of black cheer shorts that would look fine with Derek's humongous shirt.

"Thanks you didn't have too" I smiled putting the bar on under the shirt for modesty's sake

"Tori was getting impatient" she laughed softly smiling at me as she sat down on the bed waiting for me. I notice the other three were gone "They went to Kit's room to get breakfast" Anna smiled at me "Penelope is sticking around unfortunately"

"What's her story?" I asked rolling my shorts before trying to tie the shirt in a knot by my hip so I didn't look pant less in the large dress like top

Anna laughed and stood up to help me "I'm not quite sure I think she was an orphan that the group found and brought to the lab cause there wasn't a better place to take her. She was kinda of the control subject for the group so they had someone to compare the subjects to I guess." Anna shrugged finishing up my top. The edge was now slanted across my frame revealing a sliver of my right hip where the knot sat, but hiding the rest of my hips and crotch only giving a glimpse of my left shorts leg. "She isn't very nice though" Anna scowled patting my hip in a sisterly manned before smiling brightly at me. Anna was odd but very sweet I really liked her and saw her as an older sister

"Not nice at all" I smirked grabbing my heavy bag almost buckling under the weight before straightening up "Let's go" I smiled brightly at Anna who nodded before grabbing her backpack.

Anna and I stepped out and I growled feeling the sticky heat and humidity soak my skin after a few seconds "What?" Anna asked looking thoroughly amused at my 'growl'

"I hate humidity" I hissed walking four doors down to Kit's room

"But you are always cold?" Anna laughed looking dumbfound

"Doesn't mean I like the humidity" I grumbled "or the heat for that matter. I would rather snuggle or bundle up then deal with heat" I said stepping threw the cracked door dropping my bag with the other bags by the door

"Look who finally decided to join us" Tori snickered softly many people laughed with her I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her

"Very mature Chloe" Simon laughed threw a mouthful of pancakes

"Way to side with your sister" I grumbled smacking his head as I walked toward were Derek sat in one of the few seats. Other people were on the floor and bed most chatting idly while they ate McDonalds breakfasts "Pancakes?" I asked happily when I reached Derek

He silently opened his arms to me wanting me in his lap. I smiled and hopped in to his lap he turned us towards the little table that held my pancakes bacon and eggs, his three bacon egg and cheese biscuits and the two empty wrappers of his already eaten ones, and Jensen's four sausage egg Mcmuffins "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and Extra syrup with OJ your favorite" Derek smiled pulling the things closer to me while un wrapping his third sandwich and taking a bit from it.

"You know most of the time I order a sausage biscuit" I poked his chest getting situated on his thighs

"You order those cause they are cheaper. I know what you like because you eyes light up when you get them" he smirked "I know my baby girl" he mumbled kissing my cheek I giggled brushing the crumbs from my cheek making his cheeks blaze bright crimson. "Sorry Chlo" he muttered brushing my cheek off as I continued to giggled I hardly notice Jensen sitting across form us.

"It is fine" I kissed his lips softly tasting buttery biscuit "Can I have a bite?" I asked pouting softly making my eyes wide and innocent

Derek immediately handed me the half eaten sandwich in his hand I took a big bite chewing it quickly before swallowing as Simon hollered "Hey why do you share with her but not me I am your brother?" He looked thoroughly offended I only giggle cuddling closer to Derek who smiled softly down at me

"She is my girlfriend" was all Derek said as he popped the last of his third sandwich into his mouth.

"Yeah they swap spit on a regular basis, so he doesn't mind Chloe germs" Tori laughed making Derek and I Chloe on our food slightly as Trinity, Willow, Simon and even Kit howled with laughter

"Now funny" I coughed chucking a paper wrap at Tori's head barely hit her making her giggle harder as I pouted

"Ok we have got to finished up and eat if we want to make it there by sunset" Lauren chastised looking close to giggling at my beet red face

We all ate in silence from then on out. Derek finished his last two sandwiches when I finished about the time I finished half my pancakes "Can I have a bite?" he whispered softly in my ear I felt his lips turn up into a smirk. He spoke so softly only Anna and Jensen glanced at us I nodded and brought a piece of soaked pancakes up to his lips. He smiled tacking the sugary carbs off the fork I went back to eating and was finished in a few moments handing Derek the fork as I settled deeper into his embrace. He kissed my hair gently before finishing up the pancakes and eggs as I finished up my OJ

"Everyone ready" Kit's voice broke the content silence of the room

"I guess" I muttered shifting on Derek's lap so I could stand up, but I didn't get very far Derek's hands snagged my hips bringing me close to his giant body. His muscles rippled under my touch as I pressed into his side letting my hands touch his chest "What are the driving arrangements this time Kit?" I asked smiling and leaning into Derek

"We were thinking Tori, Anna, Penelope, You and Derek in Lauren's van and Simon, the twins, Jensen and Eric in my van" Kit smiled grabbing the keys to his van and his bag

"Fine with me, but…" I glanced at Penelope before saying "I mean Derek will be in a van with all girls" I was grasping for straws and Kit could tell

He smiled softly at me and said "We can switch it up at a gas station" I could hear the amusement in his voice as we all exited the room Derek took my bag form my fingers carrying if for me as his arm wormed its was around my shoulders. I smiled up at him threading my fingers with his as we walked threw the lobby and towards the waiting vans

"Do you wanna sit in back?" Derek asked the smirk plastered across his face

"Yes" I smirked letting my fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt

"Don't make me separate you Chloe" Aunt Lauren chastised walking past us to the driver's side door to unlock the van.

Anna and Tori were giggling loudly as they walked buy to open the van. Tori even tugged on my shirt she was laughing so hard though she couldn't make a sassy remark. Penelope smirked looking like that cat that caught the canary "You can sit up front with Aunt Lauren" Tori sneered glaring at Penelope

"Better then in the back with the trash" Penelope sneered "Well not you of course Derek" Her smirked running her fingers down the arm that was holding our bags. He sneered at her and pulled away from her, but I still instinctually growled and pulled Derek closer to me. _**Mine. **_Every nerve of my body cried out to protect what was mine

"Baby" Derek cooed letting his hand caress down my back before resettling his arm around my shoulders "I'm all yours you know that" He leaned down and kissed my forehead before moving to place our bags in the back. Penelope glared at me flipping her hair over her slender shoulders Lauren glanced between us but only raised her eyebrow at me. I shrugged before walking towards Derek my smile coming in an instant, taking his hand I climbed into the back of the van. He climbed in behind me and joined me on the bench seat in the very back while Tori and Anna hopped in and onto the bench seat in front of us.

Poor Derek's long legs were a bit squished up so I shifted him so he hand all the leg room and I was leaning on him my feet tucked up in the empty back seat. "Better?" I asked looking up at him from where I rested on his broad muscular chest.

"Perfect baby" Derek smiled down at me wrapping his huge arms around my tiny body and pressing me even closer to him as he leaned back against the window.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers :(**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Chloe's POV:

"Tori your hair is getting so long" I commented running my fingers gently threw the tussled black curls as I prepared to French braid Tori's soft hair for the dozenth time in about twenty minutes. Tori's head was lulled back her eyes closed enjoying the attention I was giving her as Anna read a book quietly only glancing over at Tori occasionally. The ride had been quiet for quite some time now besides Tori's and my pointless comments here and there and Aunt Lauren's off tune humming.

I shifted on Derek's lap settling my self more comfortably on the dip between his thighs. He glanced up at me from his science book his bottom lip was caught between his teeth as his eyes burned across my body 'what?' I mouthed my hands naturally braiding Tori's hair without looking.

'So sexy' he mumbled his lips moving as his fingers reached out to trace my exposed hip where the knot in his shirt had ridden up significantly

"Thanks" I mumbled blushing bright red and turning away I could still feel his fingers caressing my hip for a few seconds before he went back to his book leaving me wanting more of his touches. Anna peered up at me over the top of her book smirking slightly and I blushed bright red knowing she must have caught my thoughts or our conversation.

"Aunt Lauren" Tori's voice groaned her head still lulled back as I finished up the braid

"Hair band" I asked my free hand out fingers willing Anna reached her hand out her eyes not straying form her book as she set a hair band in my palm. Tori cracked her eyes seeing this she smiled and reclosed her eyes.

"When are we pulling over my legs are cramping up insanely bad" Tori asked fidgeting slightly in her seat

"I'll call Kit we are still a good five six hours form our destination" Aunt Lauren sighed before pulling out her phone

"I could afford to stretch" Derek grumbled shifting his legs under my body making me bob up and down

"I can move up with Tori and Anna if you want more space?" I said smiling at him as I lifted my hips taking my weight off of him while tying Tori's braid off she grumbled at me no longer playing with her hair but sat up nonetheless.

"No baby you're fine" he frowned one of his hands reached out pressing my hips back into his I ground down and stifled a gasp feeling 'his friend' stiffen slightly under my butt. I looked at him eyes wide a small smile on my lips as I rocked against him feeling his body stiffen and lock up slightly as his eyes squeezed shut his mouth lulling open with a soft breath

'stop' he mouth as his eyes pleaded showing pleasure but fear also

I laid down on his body loving how I fit so perfectly between his legs and up the center of his chest he sighed in contentment while digging his face into my hair I still felt his stiffness on my thigh nestled between his 'I do that?' I mouth glancing down as I pointed towards his crotch my face a billion shades of red

He shot me a you-are-dumb-to-question-it look as his large arms wrapped around my tiny 5' 1" frame holding me closer to his giant body

"We will pull over in about twenty minutes there is a gas station" Aunt Lauren's voice rang threw the van and we all nodded Anna and Tori began chatting about what they were going to get at the gas station

"Do you ever hate that I'm so short?" I asked letting my fingers trace across Derek's broad chest every where I touched the muscles would tense and only relax when I was no longer touching them

"What?" He asked laughing slightly his head was propped on a blanket against the window so he could look at me as I was sprawled across his chest.

"People mistake me for your little sister all the time" I sighed resting my chin between his pecks I looked up into his glittering green eyes as I continued "I'm so little compared to you. You don't ever think I look too…childish" I asked twirling a piece of my strawberry blonde curls hat had fallen form my bun

"You're perfect baby" He pulled my up his chest a bit, but I was still nestled between his legs just pressed more firmly to him. "I love how tiny you are you're like this little doll I need to guard with my life." He smirked and whispered so my aunt wouldn't hear "And since you developed everywhere" his hand danced down my body caressing my full b-cup breasts and not so subtle butt "no one sees you as childish"

"That's for sure" Tori teased slapping my butt over the seat

"Way to ruin the moment Tori" I grumbled burying my beet red face in Derek's neck as his chest vibrated with a deep deliciously sinful sounding chuckle.

"Tori that was pretty funny" Derek laughed cuddling me closer to him as he hugged my body tightly

"You guys are the cutest cuddle bunnies I've ever seen" I heard Anna coo

"We are here guys" Aunt Lauren called

I waited for the car to stop and for Anna and Tori to get out of the car before I lifted my head to see a smirking Derek. "Not funny" I pouted looking at him

He leaned forward his soft lips latched onto my bottom lip sucking softly as he gently kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled away leaving me dizzy as he mumbled "I'm sorry baby" he shifted slightly pressing me off of his chest a bit. "Now let's go before Lauren comes and makes it impossible for me to have babies" his smirk was bright as I sat up still dizzy and got out of the van.

Derek's arm wound around my shoulders as mine went around his waist. I set me head on his chest and sighed "Sometimes I wish you could wrap your arm around my waist" Derek stopped our slow walk towards the station where everyone was already inside.

He looked down at me curiously "I can fix that" He said a sly grin stretching across his face. In a flash I was on Derek's back his hands gripping my butt and my arms around his thick neck "Is this any better or do you want to be on my front?" He asked his hands sliding to the crook of my knees as I laid my head in the crook of his neck

"I like this" I muttered kissing his neck and his ear as we walked towards the station

"That feels really good" he groaned before opening the door to go inside the small convenience store.

"MMM chocolate" I moaned in his ear. I felt his large body shudder under my tiny frame and I smirked kissing his Neck before shifting so I could see over his head "Derek put me down please" I asked squeezing his trim waist as best I could with my wide spread legs.

I slunk down his body and went to his front he was smiling dreamily down at me. I looped my fingers in his long shaggy hair pulling him down to my level before I gave him a quick kiss and took off towards the crazy blonde curls of Willow. "Chloe" I was wondering when you would show up" her smile was bright as snagged a snickers to go along with her Doritos and coke

"We thought you and wolf boy would be snogging each other senseless in the back seat by now" Trinity smirked standing next to her pretty sister she had cheetos, sour skittles, three suckers, a bottle of some type of juice, and another bottle of Coke

"Such a piggy aren't we Trinity" I smiled glancing at her stuffed arms

"Bite me" She said the smile present on her face letting me know she was only kidding

"We all know Simon would love to take a bite out of you" Willow giggled softly at her bright red twin

"Well Eric sure seems to think you're a tasty treat" Trinity shot back making Willow gasp and blush

"Girls, girls, relax we will talk boys on the next leg of the journey" Tori said walking up she held a diet Dr. Pepper and a bag of cookies Anna stood smiling next to her holding teriyaki beef jerky.

"Anna, can you?" I asked pointing to the bag

"Nah but it would look weird if I didn't get anything this is Tori's" Anna smiled sweetly at me not looking the least bit offended

"Girls" Kit called from the front "Hurry up"

The walked off giggling as I grabbed a large bag of puffed cheetos, a payday, and some peanut M&M's "7Up" I gasped turning but behind my was Derek holding out a bottle of 7Up. "You're perfect" I smiled kissing his chest while taking the bottle as I turned to sprint up to the counter. Kit smiled as I set my stuff on the large pile, and Derek reached over my body placing two giant bags of Doritos and a two-liter of Dr. Pepper onto the pile.

"What are the arrangements for the next fourish hours?" Anna asked her smile bright as she looked at our entire group squished into the tiny pit spot

"Girls in Kit's van, boys in Lauren's van" Willow said with a bright smile "We need the cool spinning chairs"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled while Derek frowned his large hands swallowing my hips in an embrace before he tugged me back into his chest

"Derek" Tori groaned her arms crossed as the checker rang up the numerous items "It will be for a few hours. Chloe will be fine please we need some girl time"

her reasoning was totally logical so Derek grunted "fine" before pulling me closer and harder into him

"You kids should go to the bathroom before we load back up" Aunt Lauren said smiling like a mother

"Fine Aunt Lauren" I sighed letting the others go out before me. We split up going to the different side of the building for the girls and boys restrooms. I was last in line for the girls' restroom so I waited patiently with Anna. Just as Tori walked out of the restroom Derek rounded the corner smiling.

"I'll wait with Chloe" He said to Anna and Tori his lips twitched into a slight smile that made me happy he was nicer now, not by much but nicer.

"Ok" Anna said dragging a complaining Tori away

"Give me one minute" I smiled flashing into the bathroom. I peed and washed my hand in record time the second I stepped out side I was swept up by Derek and pressed between his wall like body and the brick building

"That was fast" he mumbled his nose running up and down the length of my neck taking in my scent "You smell so much better than normal" his voice was close to a moan as his rough hands gripped my bare thighs one traveled up and pressed into his baggy shirt feeling my pale stomach.

"God you've never been like this before" I whimpered arching his hands stalled before I could continue "It feels so damn good" I moaned gently in his ear my fingers digging into his scalp pulling him up to crash my lips so his. It had only been fifteen minutes since his lips had been on mine, but it sure as hell felt like an eternity.

He feverishly kissed back as his hands began sensually rubbing and squeezing my flesh, but the never ventured past my bra or shorts. The dampness growing in my underwear was a sure sign that this was affecting me I felt so needy and hot I would have done anything for Derek to touch me the way I wanted. "Oh god" he groaned breaking the kiss. I felt his chest take a long deep breath before he gave a trembling heaving sigh his whole body seemed to shiver as his breath turned into sexy pants.

"What is it?" I whimpered pressing off the wall and into him as I tugged on his hair forcing him to look at me

His eyes were squeezed tight, that luscious bottom lip was pinned between his bright white teeth, and his face had gather a thin sheen of sweat. He shuddered again after taking in a slightly deeper breath threw his nose. "You smell so good" I barely caught the whimper as he pressed me harder into his body I could barely feel the wall anymore I was so arched into his chest.

"Why do I smell good?" I asked grinding my needy core into his abs I needed some type of friction or I would implode. I wanted his hands to start moving again I didn't know why they had stopped but I was growing desperate.

"Because- " he raggedly breathed into my ear pressing me once again into the wall this time though his body was flush to mine. "Because you're so wet I can almost taste it" his body seemed to vibrate with tension and the tension shot straight to my core making me heat up further soaking my drenched underwear. "Lord" Derek panted his lips attaching bellow my ear.

Our bodies ground and moved rhythmically against one another's perfectly in sync, but or perfect moment was shattered when Tori's voice yelled "CHLOE! HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM I WANNA GET ON THE ROAD!"

"Shit" Derek cursed setting me down he quickly straightened my shirt, but nothing could help my soaked underwear and damp shorts I thanked god they were black as I finger combed my hair. Derek fixed his hair so it was messy but not I-nearly-had-sex-with-Chloe-against-a-gas-station-wall mussed.

Derek reached down further fixing my clothes before soothing my hair with his large hands. He smiled softly and took one long drag of the air around us before giving a long sensual sigh "Let's go Tori is coming" He slid his arm around my shoulders, and we began walking around the corner just as Tori came to the corner

"Hey Tori" I smiled surprised I hadn't stuttered out of nervousness; my stutter was nearly gone I only stuttered now when I was lying, nervous, or scared.

"There you are you took forever" She huffed crossing her arms

I blushed bright red squeezing Derek's hand gently as I said "I had to pee you know I have the bladder the size of a pea I didn't want to have to go later on"

"Huh" Tori looked me up and down before saying "Whatever you say now come on Chloe time to get in the van" she took my hand I pecked Derek's cheek blushing slightly before letting Tori drag me away from the love of my life

"Did you have fun?" She smirked "I stalled as long that would seem logical before it would get suspicious I knew you needed some Derek time" she smiled softly looking sheepish

"Thanks Tori" I blushed the color of Anna's hair and hid in Tori's shoulder as we got near the van. Anna smirked her nose wrinkling slightly. I stepped towards her Tori in tow.

Anna caught my wrist smiling she whispered while Tori climbed into the van behind the twins who claimed the spinning middle seats "Someone had fun" she sniffed the air

I blushed beet red and stuttered "I-I-I-I…uh…w-w-w-e-e"

"It is ok Chloe. Derek seems very sweet to you it is normal especially in your case" She pat my beet red cheek before hopping into the van.

I took a deep breath and climbed in after her. _This is gonna be one hell of a long drive._

Derek's POV:

I shivered slightly before taking a deep breath to regain some control of my body. Her scent, her arousal was covering me in a light dusting I would catch wiffs of her as I walked towards Lauren's van. I wasn't happy about letting Chloe go, but I knew she needed some girly gossip time. I approached the van and Jensen stared at me his eyes filled to the brim with burning hatred "Hey bro" I said gruffly standing next to Simon

"Hey Derek" Simon was standing next to Eric I gave him a nod but that was it before i let my mind drift.

Simon and Eric went off talking about something that I hadn't caught and Jensen stalked over to me. He sniffed the air before hissing "You smell like Chloe"

"She is my girlfriend I should" I growled glaring down at him. He may have been older, but I was still taller and much more built than he could ever dream of being

"You smell like _**Chloe**_" He emphasized glaring viciously at me

I dawned on me he smelt the scent of our mixed arousals lingering on me, and he was jealous. I smirked and said in a low growl "Of course i smell like her she is _**my mate" **_his eyes were glaring even more viciously at me now "I should smell like her" I sneered walking towards the van I crawled into the very back and laid down. I closed my eyes inhaling Chloe's lingering scent off of me and the cloth seat before drifting off into a light sleep. _This is gonna be one hell of a long ride_

* * *

**SOOO this is edited i cut off a chunk of Derek's POV and decided to fix it SORRY**

**AND i have a completely nameless commenter who brighteds my day with their comments so thanks who ever you are :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Darkest Powers, but I do own Willow, Trinity, Anna, Eric, Penelope, Jensen, and the plot PLEASE DONT STEAL!**

* * *

Please check bottom note!

Chapter 5:

Chloe's POV:

Willow and Trinity had spun the chairs around to point Tori, Anna, and I in the very back, while Penelope sat up front with Kit sneering back at us occasionally. Anna glared at Penelope when she glanced back here before throwing her arm around my shoulders "Ignore her" she said nicely smiling at me.

Tori put her arm over my shoulders on top of Anna's arm before saying "Man that slag is worse than I was and that is saying something." I cringed thinking of the time Tori hit me upside the head and left me in the crawl space "Sorry" Tori knew what I was thinking of and rubbed the back of my head gently. "You know I was even more irrational with the Liz thing and all the meds I just was in a bad state of mind, and I am really sorry for that"

Tori it is fine I forgave you a very long time ago" I smiled at her sincere face the twins knew what we were talking about and looked relieved at m comment. "Now I think the twins deserve some teasing for their boy crushes" I giggled kicking both girls softly on their knees.

"We don't have" Willow huffed

"any crushes" Trinity glared

"Oh really" Anna smiled her eye brows raising. She concentrated for a few minutes "Then why do you Trinity keep think of Simon's dark endless eyes, and Willow just wants to run her fingers threw Eric's so almost blonde locks" her voice was dreamy and airy like a girl talking about their crush.

Tori and I were rolling around on the seats laughing hysterically "What about Chloe" Trinity said her eyes wide

"And Victoria" Willow said pointing in our direction her face resembling a tomato

"Watch it Willow" Tori growled glaring as I continue to lean on her still laughing hysterically

"Well we already know Chloe only thinks about Derek and Tori I'm scared her thoughts aren't all the PG" Anna giggled looking at the two of us.

"Fair enough" Trinity huffed slumping into her seat

"Anna, which guy do you like?" Willow asked suddenly is Anna could I'm sure she would be blushing as her blue eyes widened

"We won't care if it is one of our just what's you type?" Trinity added looking like the cat who caught the canary

"Well…I…uh…" she stalled looking between us

"You don't need to tell us we are fine really" I glared at the twins who shrank back slightly disappointed before I turned back to Anna and said gently "There is no need for you to spill your guts to us the twins just aren't the best at giving personal space"

I grasped Anna's hand and she smile shakily at me before saying "It isn't fair I can get the answers I want from you the least I can do is give you the same courtesy." She took a deep breath I felt her hands tremble slightly "The truth is I'm not attracted to guys I like girls" It came out on a gush of air and her eyes were large gauging each and every reaction

"Cool" Willow breathed wide eyed

"we have never had a gay friend" Trinity finished looking mesmerized

"Really you all don't mind?" Anna sighed happily looking at each face before stopping on mine

"We don't mind you are still the same Anna that we have become close with in such a short time" I smiled I released Anna and turned to Tori. Only I noticed the light blush in her face and the slight smile as the others girls began to chat about this and that. 'what?' I mouthed to Tori knowing super sonic hearing was sitting next to me

'tell you later' she mouthed back glancing at Anna

I nodded before setting my head on Tori's shoulder and closing my eyes.

Derek's POV:

Something smacked into my forehead awakening me from my dream of Chloe. I growled sitting up into the back seat cracking my back as I moved "Oh hush bro" Simon glared. Both Simon and Eric were turned around and looking intently at me.

Looking around I saw the empty juice bottle that had smacked into me I glared at the clear plastic before hissing "What Simon? I was sleeping"

"DO you love Chloe?" he asked Eric looked at Simon oddly before turning to me

"Yeah why?" I stiffened _Does Simon still like Chloe?_

"What does it feel like when you're in love?" He whispered leaning in towards me over the seat. Realization dawned on Eric and he turned back to his book ignoring my nosy brother.

I narrowed my eyes at him before glancing towards the front of the van Lauren looked oblivious as she sang to the radio, but I saw Jensen's eyes fixe on me threw the rearview mirror. "Why do you want to know?" I whisper growled leaning closer to him

"I uh just want to know" Simon blushed bright red and Eric snorted softly

"He thinks he might be in love with Trinity" Eric whispered smirking as Simon turned brighter red. I laughed a deep chuckle _Now I'm comfortable with this_

"It feels" I started Eric turned back to his book leaving Simon and I sort of alone "like every time you see her you can't breath. You heart tries to break you ribs every time she brushes against you or touches you. When you wake up next to her you can't help but think she is sublime even with the eye crusts and morning breath. She is everything you ever thought a girl should be, but some how she is more." I felt the goofy smile spread across my face. "I feel like such a girl" I grumbled gruffly falling back into my seat.

"Damn" Simon whispered "I think I may be in love" He plopped back into his seat seeming defeat and pulled out his sketchbook and began working. Curious as always I sat up and looked over his shoulder there on the paper was a black and white sketch of one of the rare smiles Trinity gave.

"Looks good Simon" I said he glanced at me worry evident in his eyes "It will work out it always does"

"Yeah I guess" he sighed leaning back reaching for the beef jerky

"Derek?" I was surprised to hear Eric's voice

"Yeah" I looked at him and he readjusted his glasses looking thoughtful

"Wolves mate for life" I nodded "Do werewolves?" he asked looking truly curious

"Yeah we do" I glanced up and caught Jensen's wide eyes in the mirror

Chloe's POV:

Some one shook me awake I turned and glared at Tori as Trinity tossed a not book into my lap I glanced down scrolled across it was _How far have you and Derek gone?_

All the girls leaned towards me looking positively curious

I snatched the hot pink pen from Willow and wrote _ Promise not to tell or Tease Derek and I_. I looked pointedly at each they all nodded Anna sat back looking unsure if she was allowed in this conversation. I snagged her shirt tugging her gently forward to where the girls were huddled around the not book on my knees. I took the pen and wrote out slowly _Second Base he almost got to third but __**Jensen **__interrupted _Jensen's name was scribbled and angry looking making the girls giggled.

Tori took he pen glancing at her dad who was focused on the road looking for something _Really? _Tori's girly script asked I nodded. She looked at me wide eyed before writing _Wow. 9 months of dating and only second base. That's ahmazing. _I slapped her softly taking the pen back.

I turned the paper to the twins so they could get caught up before I began scrawling out _I want more… I really really do, but Derek is scared he will hurt me_

Anna gently took the pen smiling slightly _Maybe _her block letters started _you should wait till you much older you are so tiny and he is so large her could do some damage if he isn't careful_

I took the pen glaring down at the words slightly _I can't wait that long. I __**need **__Derek and soon or I'm going to go insane. Every time I see him I want to jump him and do him right there in public. If my sexual frustration isn't quenched soon our first time is going to be in a parking lot!_ They all burst out laughing at my pouting face

Tori took the pen giggling and write quickly _You'll get what you want soon Derek these past few weeks has looked ready to gobble you down or drill you into the mattress. MAYBE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME! _Again they all giggle das I glared tearing out the paper.

"Gimme" Willow said excitedly "Let me" she smirked crumpling the paper in her hand soon a flame made the paper disappear into dust.

Kit hollered "TORI I told you know fire in the van" He looked back at us

"That was me Kit" Willow blushed

He sighed before saying "No fire in the van Willow you know that"

"Sorry I was showing Anna" She rushed looking the brightest shade of red I have ever seen on her cheeks

"Fine Fine" he muttered

"See dad it isn't always me" Tori said crossing her arms and glaring at her father's head

"Only 99.9% of the time" I smiled pinching her cheek which started the slapping war

"We are stopping in 5" Kit said over our squealing and giggling

Derek's POV:

Lauren's van pulled into the parking lot of another off the highway gas station "Hop out guys we need gas then we are all gonna go get dinner" She smiled back at us. We all piled out of the van the three other guys slowly walked towards the A/C of the store while I stood there in the sticky shade waiting as Dad's van pulled in a ways away from Lauren's.

The flash of pale skin and blonde hair was the first ting out of the van. My shirt swallowed her tiny body looking so sexy as she sprinted towards me. Once she was close enough she jumped causing me to grab her bare thighs and pull her tightly to my body "Hey baby" she smirked sweetly

"Hey Chloe" I smiled one of my few smiles towards her

She pressed her body closer to me as she mumbled "I missed you"

I fought off my primal urges of wanting to press her into a flat surface and ravage her till she screams. Once I was in slight control of my body and mind I sighed "I missed you too" Kissing her hair and taking in her delicious scent I walked towards the door still carrying her.

I only set her down when we got to the door of the store she pouted grumbling "Stupid door" as she walked in herself her hand wrapped tightly around my own.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind she sighed happily "Better?" I asked leaning down to kiss her neck gently

"Much better" she smirked tilting her head back giving my a wonderful view of her sexy neck, thin collarbone, and a hint of cleavage. I bit my lips softly still looking down at her making her eyes glow with some unknown emotion as she pressed back harder into my body still looking up at me. It was quickly becoming very hard to keep my hands to myself, but we were saved form doing something we shouldn't by and annoying interruption.

"So Derek" Jensen's annoying voice rang "What do you think the seating should be for the last 3 hours of this trip?" He smirked looking happy to have ruined our little moment. No matter how annoyed I was, part of me was happy he had interrupted because a few more seconds of Chloe looking at me like that and something embarrassing would have happened.

"Hmm" I said pulling Chloe flush to my front and looking at them over her short head "I think Simon the Twins Chloe and I should ride together, and the you, Tori, Anna, Penelope, and Eric can ride together" I smiled

"I don't know about that" Willow said anxiously glancing at Eric who was glancing at a glaring Jensen

"Fine how about this" Chloe soothed making everyone chill out "Jensen, Derek, Penelope and I can ride with Kit since his can has less seats. Then Anna, Tori, the Twins, Simon, and Eric can ride together in Lauren's, or Tori or Anna can join our car and we will have even numbers.

"I think I should ride with you Chloe" Tori said her eyes narrowed at Penelope who was licking her lips while gazing at me. _Is she that stupid why would I chose the bitch of the century over my perfect Chloe?_

I snuggled Chloe closer leaning down to pepper her neck in gentle kisses "That sounds good" she sighed softly smiling as brought my face away form her neck I was greeted with a smirking Tori, two glaring dark haired idiots, a smiling Anna, a disgusted Simon, a curious Eric, and two oblivious twins.

"Ok lets go kids we found a dinner down the road for dinner"

* * *

**OK SO I have been getting wonderous comments which is AWESOME! Some of you may know this i added a Derek's POV to the last chapter if you haven't read it yet check it out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Darkest Powers. I only own my original characters and the plot DO NOT STEAL please**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Diner was going to be very awkward Chloe and I, were put into a booth with Penelope, Jensen, Anna, and Tori. Chloe was content enough to talk with Tori and Anna, but I stayed silently plating with the fallen tendrils of her silky blonde hair. Penelope though kept shooting me looks and brushing her foot up my leg I would sneer and glare causing her to cower before she got right back to it. Finally I sighed picking Chloe up I shifted her to me lap and stretched my legs out towards Tori away from Penelope "My legs are cramping" I said softly. Chloe looked concerned and leaned forward pressing her lips against mine softly. I smiled into the kiss and only pulled away when the waitress showed up to take our orders.

_Poor thing._ Kept glancing between me and Jensen trying to figure out which one of us to flirt with finally she decided on Jensen only for him to be cold to her. We ordered our drinks, and the curly haired waitress walked away looking defeated. Jensen's eyes seemed glued to Chloe every shift in her weight his eyes took in like she was his prey, and in his mind she was. I knew what he was doing documenting every little thing about her to try and persuade her to leave me. I chuckled he didn't realize how much I loved her. If she asked to leave me I would willing let her leave me and live a life of absolute loneliness for her happiness. She was my everything

I sat up straighter causing Chloe to brush against my chest she smiled leaning forward to kiss my neck softly before turning back to Tori and Anna. "Someone is frisky tonight" Tori teased wiggling her eyebrows at Chloe.

Chloe gasped turning red from the roots of her hair to well below the neck on my shirt "Tori" she slapped my sister glaring softly. Yes I consider Tori my sister _but only in my mind. _

"It is kinds true" Anna giggled softly into her napkin "You guys are always touching and kissing it is adorable" She smiled sweetly at us

"More like sickening" Simon said turning around in his seat in the booth behind Anna

"I agree with Simon" Tori said Chloe shot her a hurt look "Only sorta you guys are kinda like my brother and sister it is a little odd to see you both so…perfect for each other" Tori explained quickly. Chloe blushed to her toes once again at the word perfect.

"Perfect" I leaned in and whispered in her ear making her face color ever more her pale skin looking almost sunburned.

"See you guys are so adorable" Anna sighed excitedly "You just fit together, like puzzle pieces," she giggled as the waitress brought out our drinks

"You are really cute together" the waitress whose nametag said Jamie commented as she began setting down drinks. Chloe turned hiding herself in my chest I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks so I gently rubbed her thin back hoping to calm her down some.

"Thank you" I said my deep voice sounding slightly rough as I shot her a teeny tiny smile before looking back down at Chloe "Chloe baby what do you want to eat?" I whispered the tips of her ears were still pink I knew she was extremely embarrassed

"Mbids cihkeb" She muttered leaning in closer to me like she could melt into me or something

"Ok" I kissed the top of her head and looked up to see Jamie and the others staring at me

"She wants the kids chicken" I started my fingers fiddling with a fallen piece of her hair yet again as I thought for a second. "I want a double chili cheeseburger with fries please" I muttered before turning back to Chloe. I looked down at her as the others went back o their conversations Penelope and Jensen tried to have a conversation, but their eyes kept straying to Chloe and I. "Chloe" I whispered softly in her ear kissing it slightly "Why are you so mortified?" I chuckled feeling my chest tighten slightly _Was I the reason?_

She finally looked up at me now looking only slightly flushed "I'm never used to be talked about as the cute couple it is weird. I don't ever feel like I'm enough for you," she muttered looking down "and when they say we are cute it makes me feel like this…we are t-t-temporary." Her stutter revealed how truly nervous she was, and when those wide blue eyes swung up and caught my green ones I lost my breath. My beautiful, sweet, perfect Chloe didn't understand how loyally and eternally I was devoted to her, and that made my heartache and shatter. Those gorgeous eyes I loved so much held so much pain and uncertainty

I grasped her face gently in my rough palms forcing her to hold my hot gaze as I stared her down ignoring the world around us. Her hands came up to rest onto of mine as she bit her lip her eyes still wide and so expressive. Leaning forward I pressed my forehead to hers before I whispered, "When we get to the safe house and we are alone I will explain everything to you. Ok?" My voice sounded needy and desperate almost close to cracking despite its deep rumbling tone. She nodded her head against mine looking dazed a the intensity of my words and gaze

"Y'all's food" Jamie smiled her southern twang coming out as she began setting down heaping plates of food. She shot Chloe and I and envious, but not spiteful, smile before going to deliver the other table's food.

"Eat" I muttered into Chloe's neck turning her so she was facing her children's chicken "Jamie" I asked Chloe shivered at the sound of my voice before glaring at me slightly. I was taken aback and realized why she was glaring, she was jealous. I kissed her cheek gently running my hot fingers across her cool bare hip "Can I get a large strawberry milkshake for us to split?" I grumbled before adding "Please"

"Of course anything else?" Jamie smiled at the slack jawed others who shook their heads.

Chloe looked at me wide eyed "You said you wanted me to be nicer" I smirked looking straight at her

"Not to pretty waitresses," she grumbled picking up a fry

"You're the only pretty thing here" I muttered kissing her neck gently she shivered again but this time smiled at me blushing softly before turning to her food.

Chloe's POV:

Tori, Anna and I linked arms walking out side the dinner to where the vans were Derek, Simon and the others were a ways behind us they had gotten caught up with the check. Anna was on my right and Tori on me left as always little old me was squished in the middle. We were giggling about Derek and the way he had been during diner he was extra cuddly tonight, not that I minded but it did make Tori gag a few times.

"He was all over you" Tori grumbled bumping hips with me

"But in the sweetest way possible" Anna said glaring at Tori just as we passed a pick up truck filled with Lettermen.

One reached out and snagged Tori's arm pulling her close to him self as his voice sounded around us as he muttered "Hey baby you new in town? I can show you the town's pride and joy" His friends cackled high fiving him as all 4 of them leered at us.

Tori's fingers twitched glowing and sending off sparks as she ripped herself away form the guy. I immediately grabbed her wrists ignoring the shock I got. Placing myself between her and the idiots I quickly said "Tori they aren't worth it think of how far we have come" I watched her eyes burn more brightly with hatred. On instinct I flipped around to see one of the guys stepping closer to me licking his lips slightly. I flicked my arm up pressing one fingertip to his chest as I murmured coldly "I wouldn't even think about it or my boyfriend will snap you in half"

"With pleasure" I deep growl ripped threw the air around us. I smiled not looking away from the assholes._ My savior_

"Hey D" I muttered keeping my hold on Tori while watching the boys afraid they would make a move.

I felt two thick arms wrap around me under my breasts pulling me back into a hot wall of muscles "These guys bothering you baby?" He asked leaning down to kiss the top of my head

"No Derek we were just leaving" I said softly my eyes narrowed at the boys daring them to talk back

"I think you should beat them up" Tori snarled, "I'll help. No body touches me" She glared at the guy who grabbed her. Derek stiffened significantly following Tori's glare to fix the boy with his own glare. The guy was literally shaking he was so scared he looked ready to wet himself

"He isn't worth it," I said looking up and Derek for the first time I kissed his defined jaw line and he relaxed slightly "None of them are worth it"

"Chloe you are to fucking nice" Tori growled her skin heating up under my fingers I almost yelped, but thank fully Anna walked over and covered my fingers with her cool ones.

I slid my fingers away from Tori and let Anna try to calm "Tori think of your family, think of Chloe, thinks of me, think of how far you've come and how well you have done they aren't worth it" Anna's calm voice visibly made Tori relax

Hatred still bubbled in Tori's pretty blue eyes, but she said, "You're right" she turned ad pulled Anna along with her towards the van. Everyone but Jensen, Simon and Kit followed them.

Derek held me tighter to him because one of the guys had the nerve to check me out "If any of you ever touch my sister or my girlfriend again" He glared at each one making them cower "I will personally kill you with my bare hands" he growled at the end every guy nodded and one looked ready to puke.

"Good" I smirked taking Derek's hands "Come on babe let's go"

He stood stone still glaring for a moment before swinging his gaze to me. Instantly his eyes and face softened at my smile "Come on baby" he said wrapping me in a hug and guiding me towards the van. He threw a glare over his shoulder at the guys, but I didn't care I only cuddle closer loving the warmth he gave off.

"I'm sleepy" I yawned softly once Derek and I were settled into the back seat of Kit's van. Tori and Jensen were in the middle and Penelope once again sat up front.

"Go to sleep then" Derek said shifting us so he was laying down in the seat his long legs dangling off the edge, and I was resting between his thighs and up his chest like always.

"This is my favorite way to fall asleep" I yawned feeling drained as I let Derek's steady heart beat lull me to sleep

Disoriented was the only way to describe how I felt at the moment. I sat up in the pale blue sheets and soft white blanket fell off of my body as I sat up. I looked around the bedroom I was in, I was sitting on a large queen sized bed, there was a 6 drawer dresser to my left by a large window with a plush navy seat pillows and drapes incasing it all, across from the bed was two white doors, to my right was a white desk and a navy seat and another white door, and the walls were a soft creamy white with navy ivy designs sprawled all over. Stretching I noticed the dark wood fan quickly cutting threw the air creating a nice breezy in the room I yawned popping my back before I said in a slightly louder than normal voice "Derek"

I sat still waiting it was only a few moments before the door by the desk swung open and Derek's giant frame was looming in the doorway "Hey baby" he said affectionately while walking to the bed

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing my still slightly foggy eyes

"The safe house it is about 15 minutes outside this tiny town, and it has a school" Derek sneered the last word

"Are we going to go to school?" I yawned before crawling out from under the covers and into his lap. He was so close I just needed to touch him. He solemnly nodded his head as his hands wormed their way up the back of my shirt touching my bare skin, his hands created the most exciting electricity

"What time is it?" I glanced out the dark window

"Almost midnight" Derek said softly his lips finding my pulse sucking gently enough not to leave a mark but hard enough that I really felt his lips. I let out a soft moan before pulling back hiding my blushing face behind my hands. "That was so sexy" he grumbled in my ear holding my tighter. I shivered at his tone and peeked between my fingers still feeling embarrassed his eyes shimmered and gleamed a bright green making my insides twist and simmer in the most thrilling of ways.

"Really?" I squeaked barely able to find my voice

"Yeah baby really" he smiled my heart melted seeing his lips turn up in that sweet sexy smile I loved so much

"You should smile more often," I muttered wrapping my arms around his thick neck still blushing softly

"I love the way your eyes sparkle when I smile," he muttered kissing my lips gently "Maybe I will start smiling more"

I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in my stomach at his words I kissed him again a bit harder than he had kissed me "Really?"

"Really" He smiled again making me shiver as he tucked a large chunk of fallen hair behind my ear "Chloe I need to tell you something" he said his face changing into that serious expression I knew so well

My heart sank. _This could be bad. Did he not want me anymore? Please no_. My thoughts were jumbled and pleading as I nodded signaling for him to speak. "I'm scared you will be upset," he muttered touching my face gently

His soft touch snapped me back into reality and I murmured "I could never stay upset with you. You know that."

He nodded before taking a deep breath before he muttered, "What do you know about wolves?"

"Nothing" I asked confused as to where this was going

"A wolf only has one mate their entire lives" he said slowly I nodded understanding. Again he took a deep breath I felt his hands shaking gently against my back and face "Werewolves are just like wolves." His eyes were pleading with me to connect the dots, but I couldn't his gorgeous green eyes were making my brain fuzzy

"I don't understand," I murmured scooting closer to him my hands pressing gently into his sturdy chest.

He took a deep breath looking slightly desperate, but still calm "Werewolves have one mate their entire lives" My heart broke. _I was temporary. _I was only here until he found his mate. I pressed against him slightly trying to out distance between us I couldn't breath he was to real, he was to perfect, and he was now temporary. "Chloe" he said grabbing my face seeing my pain "Chloe baby" his voice was soft pleading "You are my mate" he breathed out

I stopped frozen in place all my muscles immobile as my mind processed exactly what he had just told me. "You still love me?" I couldn't help asking confused

"Oh baby" he sighed one corner of his mouth pulling up in amusement "I have never loved anything or anyone more than I love you, and I never will. I will only want you for the rest of my life no other girl will even compare or come within a mile of you" he whispered pressing his forehead against mine "You are my world" he kissed my cheek "my universe" my other cheek "My love" My forehead "my life" my nose "you are the reason I breath" his eyes smoldered and he finally kissed my lips. This kiss was so much better than any kiss before it.

This kiss seemed to draw the air form my lungs leaving my breathless and hungry for more as Derek's tongue slipped into my mouth touching every corner and ridge of my mouth. I pressed against him needing to feel him I needed him to be real I needed him to be mine, and he was completely. I pulled back kissing down his jaw. I needed to mark him, I knew the mark would be gone by tomorrow or the next day, but I had some primal urge to mark him as mine.

My lips rubbed and sucked at his pulse, while my teeth nipped and my tongue traced the mark I was determined to leave. Derek arched up bringing my body with his he let out a deep rumbling moan that made me shaky and hot from the top of my had to the tips of my toes. His hands were everywhere pressing my into him as I continued to assault his neck every time my teeth sank into his flesh he would groan and moan it was marvelous. I finally released my lips from his pulse and looked at the good-sized purple mark I had left on his skin. It was just about the size of my lips and it looked so good on him.

Derek looked up at my panting as he settle back onto the bed I brushed against his hips I felt how much he had enjoyed my touches. Derek for once didn't move me like he normally did he just stared at me as I shifted on his hips. "Derek" I said softly he made a sound very close to a whimper at the sound of my voice

His fingers wrapped around my hips, he could almost circle my hips entirely, but not quite. His large hands, though, did touch my butt, thighs and hips at once as he squeezed dragging me off of his hips and onto his stomach "I don't wan to" he said slowly "but Dad wants to talk to us in the library after I told you about being my mate" his voice and breath were ragged. Behind his cool green eyes I saw the fire and passion he wanted to continue just as badly as I did, but we needed to talk to Kit"

"Fine" I whimpered feeling Derek's hands on me was torture know we couldn't do what I wanted "you're sleeping with me tonight right?" I asked pleadingly kissing his lips softly

"Hell yes" he murmured against my lips, one of his large warm hands went running up under my shirt against my spine making me shiver "We need to go" he said not moving an inch

"Yeah" I muttered kissing him gently prolonging this perfect moment for as long as I could

"Come on Chloe" he groaned making that whimpering noise that made me so hot once again. I nodded and let him shift me until my bare feet hit the cool hardwood

"Let's go," I said smoothing my shirt and shorts, but not really caring how I looked as we walked out the door hand in hand towards where ever Kit was in this big house.

* * *

**OK I have been getting some reviews and comments, but I really want some more I have seen people who have a hundred after two chapters! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FOR YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Derek's POV:

My hand enveloped Chloe's and I began leading her to where I knew the library was located Chloe's free hand kept running down my spine as she followed closely behind me. She giggled softly stepping on my feet as I stopped. She leaned into my back kissing the center of my back her lips hesitated I could feel them perfectly threw my thin t-shirt. "Chloe" I whispered tugging her around to my front she smiled up at me her little hands now rubbing against my chest "We need to talk to my dad" I whispered gently leaning down closer to her as she raised up on her tip toes

"One kiss" she said gently one of her hands cupping my cheek

"One kiss" I repeated leaning closer our lips brushing gently as I spoke, my nose was rubbing gently against hers, as both my hands cupped her cheeks, our lips always staying a breath apart.

I licked my lip making me accidently lick her also she shuttered before pressing up higher on her toes sealing our lips together. My tongue brushed against hers for a few electric seconds before I pulled away. Her lips were shinning and parted slightly as her breath came out in little pants "Such a good kisser" she whispered airily her eyes distant and dark while letting her little pink tongue flick out onto her bottom lip.

I smirked at her breathy comment before straightening up. I took a deep breath and opened the door I saw a large library in front of me. My dad was nowhere in sight "Dad" I called walking in, my hand grasped Chloe's dainty fingers and gently lead her behind me.

"Over here Derek" My dad stood from a chair off to the left there was 2 large overstuffed chairs and a cozy looking love seat in front of an empty fireplace.

"Hey dad" I almost smiled but I couldn't quite do it form the look on his face. Chloe and I walked slowly over to the love seat across from my dad's chair "What is it you wanted to tell us?" I asked sitting I tugged Chloe close to me on the tiny love seat.

"Well you told Chloe, right?" He asked looking slightly embarrassed and nervous

"Yeah I know I'm his mate Kit" Chloe said smiling her tiny hand resting lightly on my thigh. Her gentle touch was sending zaps of electricity threw my body, and it was having an effect on me and 'lil' Derek'

"Good well there is one more thing you both need to know" Dad said nervously smiling slightly at us "I never told Derek because it isn't supposed to happen until later on. Most werewolves don't even have a mate until their mid-twenties it is rare that you found yours so young Derek." Dad sighed and said "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though you always developed faster than the others so you should develop faster in this area too"

"Dad what are you talking about?" I was nervous he was talking in circles almost. _This is so unlike him. _Out of protective instinct I wrapped my arm around Chloe's waist pulling her closer to me

"I'm talking about mating season" My dad's cheek turned a bit pink at this while Chloe blazed bright red

"Mating season? Kit what are you talking about?" Chloe ask her hand shifting higher up on my thigh as she shifted closer to me. My brain went blank for a second at the feeling of Chloe pressing herself so close to me, but then I snapped back into reality with the sound of my dad's voice.

"Most" he glanced intently between us "creatures have mating seasons, including wolves. Since werewolves take so much after wolves they also take the traits of mating and a mating season" My dad said slowly gauging or responses

"What?" Was all I could say. _Nice response genius._

"Did you explain why werewolves pick mates to Chloe yet?" my dad's serious voice asked as his eye focused in on me.

I blushed softly making Chloe quirk an eyebrow "No" I said gruffly squeezing her gently

"Well werewolves are very unique supernaturals" he said slowly looking intently at Chloe. "When a werewolf selects a mate he or she selects them because they are the most compatible for reproduction, but that's not all" he added seeing Chloe's look of horror. "When Derek chose you he didn't realize it. His body told him that you were the one person on this planet who would understand, accept, and eventually give him children" My dad's voice saw gentle as he looked at Chloe his eyes soft

"Really that's so sweet" Chloe looked up at me with starry eyes before adding "and so true" I leaned down and pecked her lips gently before turning back to Dad.

"now another reason werewolves select a mate is because their mate is the only person that can conceive or give them a child" my dad looked slightly uncomfortable telling Chloe that she was the only person on this planet who could have my children

"Well then no worry about any other baby mamas" Chloe mumbled smirking slightly. We all chuckled and nodded. She looked up at me and breathed "I can't wait to have your kids" I had to strain to hear so I knew Dad didn't hear.

I bit my cheek to hold back my smile as I asked "Now mating seasons?"

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen" my dad said slowly "because it is abnormal for a werewolf to select a mate until they are at least 18 most don't select one until they are 21, but fate has brought you two together." Dad frowned slightly before putting on his calm face "Now onto mating season. 9 months after a werewolf selects a mate their hormones an their mate's hormones begin to" He was searching for a word "react" he nodded finding the right word

"React to what?" Chloe asked blushing softly

"Well they begin to react to one another" My dad explained slowly "Derek starts producing hormones that will make you, Chloe, feel more attracted to Derek, which in turn affects Derek very heavily" My dad looked calm but I could tell he was struggling to explain this to us

"What makes you think we are going threw this?" Chloe asked hesitantly looking like she already knew the answer

My dad smiled softly at the both of her glanced down at our fused bodies Chloe was so close to me she was almost in my lap, and neither of us seemed to really notice until we caught his look. He smiled knowingly before saying "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. You both always seem so… lost without the other, and when you are together you are constantly touching, you both thrive off that connection. Those feelings have only intensified these last few weeks or so" My dad's knowing smile never left

"Chloe" I muttered seeing her blush scarlet and hiding behind my arm "it is ok and natural" I comforted running my hand down her back. She shivered making my dad chuckle slightly

"You don't believe me do you" Dad smiled smartly "about the pheromones and hormones I mean?"

"Well?" Chloe shrugged peeking at him slightly her face still tomato red

"Ok Derek?" I glanced away form Chloe's angelic face to gaze at my dad "Her scent" he started slowly like I would freak "lately it has been having a different effect on you. Am I right? One sniff off her and you feel…excited" he looked highly uncomfortable but determined to get us to see

"How did you?" I asked "Yes it has been hard handling my reactions lately" I thought out the words slowly all the while gauging Chloe's reaction. She looked shocked but behind her clear blue eyes there was happiness and…excitement.

"And Chloe" her head snapped to him "every time you're around Derek your body buzzes and your senses heighten right? But it has only started happening lately" she nodded to both questions looking very skeptical.

"And every time you touch me I feel on fire" she muttered softly looking away form my dad so only I would hear him. Again I ran my hands down her back making her shiver visibly under my fingers

"Ok so you both believe me" My dad looked relieved and more relaxed now that the uncomfortable part was over

"Yes" I said squeezing Chloe gently to my side

"But why is there a mating season?" Chloe asked coloring lightly as the last two words

"Like I said only a mate can give a child to the werewolf" My dad started but interrupted

"It is to make sure we reproduce and frequently mating season is every nine months" I muttered looking at Chloe who was blushing so prettily I had to look away.

"Exactly" My dad smiled "Mating season lasts for about three to four months and it fluctuates for how quickly it come back depending on the couple and their family" He said slowly looking at both of us

"Three to four months?" Chloe asked sounding shocked

"Yes" My dad said softly "I know I can't expect you two to resist your natural urges" he said slowly a blush tinting his cheeks "Especially because you are so young your urges are intensified by normal teenage hormones, so I don't expect you to be abstinent." I was blushing now having my dad talk about my sex life was just plain weird "I talked to Lauren"

"What?" Chloe screamed turning to look at my dad her eyes wide, mouth gaping, and her whole face so red it was almost purple.

"I talked to Lauren" My dad said looking at us both "I knew it would be to awkward for you Chloe so I told her for you what was going on. She wasn't very happy, but today she came to me and told me she believed me. Apparently you two were very cozy in the van with her" he smiled that knowing smile "and from the marks on your necks I'm not surprised" I stared in horror a Chloe her face mirrored mine before my eyes snapped to her neck and hers to mine. We both groaned in embarrassment. _Damn hickeys!_

"Kill me now" Chloe huffed she had given up and simply crawled into my lap most likely craving me like I was craving her. "My aunt knows I want to jump my boyfriend every time I see him" she sighed falling back into my chest. "My love life is over" she cried flinging her arms around. I chuckled wrapping my arms around her, gently she leaned back into my chest cuddling up to me "Better savor this Derek it is our last cuddle till I'm 35" she muttered looking up at me

I kissed her nose gently smiling down at her my dad's chuckle broke our stare "I don't think so Chloe" He smiled "We, Lauren and I, want you to be happy we know you make one another happy, and we know you will be together forever a bond between a werewolf and their mates is one of the most sacred and strongest bonds know in history." With a smirk he said "We also know that being a teenager in mating season must be very difficult, so" he reached behind his chair and brought out a white paper bag "we got you two precautions"

Tossing the bag I caught it one handed and brought it to Chloe she opened the bag and blushed at what was inside. Bright red she pulled out a box of condoms and then a little compact "Birth control" she giggled at my puzzled face

"We want you to be happy" my dad said quietly "and that means we need to prepare you with protection, but it also means we need to let your instincts take control. My only request is try not to have…relations…while other are in the house" my dad looked positively awkward at that moment. Chloe quickly stashed the goods back into the white paper sack and gaped blushing at my dad

"I think we need to go to bed it is almost 1:30" I said quickly glancing at the grandfather clock by the fireplace.

"I agree" Chloe said nearly jumping from my lap tugging impatiently on my hand "Come on, D. Good night Kit" she smiled slightly still blushing brightly

"Derek hold on" My dad said not moving from his seat "Chloe, dear, May I speak to Derek alone for just a second" his smile was fatherly and warm as he pointed it at Chloe

"Yeah I guess" she reluctantly untwined our fingers and walked to the door the paper bag dangling precariously from her thin fingers "hurry" she muttered opening the door. I smiled and nodded at her as she slipped out the door o wait in the hall

"Derek I know you want to e with Chloe so I will make this fast" Dad said smiling gently. "Derek there is a great size difference between you and Chloe I just feel the need to warm you. You could possibly hurt her severely if you aren't careful the first several times you two are intimate" he looked so serious and worried

"I know Dad" I said softly looking at my hands "I've thought of that several times, but I know that Chloe and I can't wait for much longer. Every time we are together I can almost taste the desire in the air" I smiled softly thinking about the pool last night and the gas station today and the bedroom earlier. "We need each other so badly it is almost a physical ache sometimes, and I know Chloe feels the same because I see it in her eyes" I smiled brightly at my dad not able to resist "I love her"

"I know you do son" Dad said smiling he pat me on the back and said "She is a keeper, and she loves you just as much as you love her. That's why I'm not gonna try to stop you I'm just gonna warn you take things slowly" he nodded his head and pointed to the door "Now go on"

"Thanks dad" I said blushing slightly as I towered over my dad and thought back to our conversation "I promise we will be careful"

"I know" was all he said as I walked towards the door.

I opened the door and Chloe straightened off the wall immediately taking my hand "Let's go before things get more awkward" She muttered tugging me the way we had come.

I laughed softly and watched, pleased, as a shiver ripped threw Chloe's tiny body at the noise "Come on I'm sure your worn out form that talk" I said squeezing her hand and kissing her head as we walked threw the dark halls

"I'm not tired" she tried to say but yawned giving herself away

"Yes you are now come on babygirl let's get to bed" I slimed once we reached the door

"MMM Maybe I am tired" she smirked seeing me follow her into the room.

* * *

**I've decided as a special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I'm going to do a special one-shot for my 50th reviewer! SO if you are my 50th reviewer and I will judge if it is fair i will PM you and get what DP one-shot you want and I'll dedicate it to you! This won't be the last of these special thanks so it is ok if you don't getone there will be other chances PROMISE! R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Chloe's POV:

I woke up at about 4 in the morning it was still pitch black out and the bed was empty. A noise came from the window seat I turned and saw Derek's looming frame by the window he was hunched over before he stood back up stretching his back I heard a sickening pop and knew what was going on.

"Derek" I whispered angrily he jumped slightly turning towards me

"Go back to sleep baby" He said softly walking towards the bed. I shook the covers off my body still sitting in the bed. I had taken off my shorts so I sat there, only Derek's giant shirt hiding my body from him

"Get me a pair of jeans" I commanded pointing to my bag in the corner that had yet to be unpacked. He chuckled softly and nodded "Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed running my fingers threw my now loose hair, it was greasy._ I need a shower. _"How long have you been putting this off?" I tried to remember the last time he had changed in my mind and I couldn't remember

"Since that close call about a month ago, but I have only needed it this last two weeks or so" He said softly handing my the jeans, some socks and my black converse

"Derek" I groaned kicking on the jeans they fit snuggly on my thighs and butt. I gasped kicking my foot at him as I buttoned the jeans "These are your favorites. You know if they get dirty I won't wear them for a while" I smirked

"It is worth seeing you in them even if my shirt will cover your perfect little ass" he smirked running his hands up my thighs kissing me gently, but we both felt the ripple of his back muscles

"Let's go" I smiled yanking on my socks and shoes, Randomly Derek decided he wanted to tie my shoes so he took my foot and tied my right shoe as I put on my left. "You're crazy you know that" I ran my fingers threw his soft long hair it hung to about his cheekbones and jaw, but it no longer brushed his shoulder like when we had first met. "I think I might cut my hair" I said tugging on a piece of my now long hair. It brushed all the way to the bottom of my breasts kinda the tops of my ribs, but the layers Tori put in ended about my shoulders making it look pretty good

"No" Derek growled leaning forward to run his fingers threw my hair. I cringed remembering how greasy my hair was. "What?" he asked smiling before absentmindedly rubbing his rippling arm

"My hair is greasy" I muttered standing up off our bed, testing the way he had tied my shoes. _Perfect, as always. _"Now come on wolfie you need to change" I took his hand as we made our way silently out of the room and out of the house. I sighed in relief once outside and said "You can't put this off anymore. You know that D, it hurts you to put it off" I said looking up at him as we began making our way into a wooded area

"I know I know" He rumbled before adding "but everyone else was so nervous after that close call, and there was no where really wooded areas, and…"

"No" I cut him of once we were submerged in the forest "You mean far to much to me. No buts you need to start thinking of your own want's and need's Derek. I don't want you going threw any more pain from stalling what is natural." I rubbed his forearms "Ok?" I asked looking into his brilliant green eyes

"Yes Chloe" he smiled down at me before leaning down to give me a quick peck "Does that mean I'm allowed to pursue my sexual want's and need's?" He asked his hands slithering down to cup my butt threw my jeans his lips just brushing against mine

I squeaked when he gave a tight squeeze making my shiver. Touching his chest I pushed back a bit before saying "Perhaps after you change"

"Fine" He picked me up squeezing my butt as he did so

"You know I can walk right?" I asked wrapping my arms and legs around him

"I know but I like this position so much better" he smirked kissing my nose, while looking for a place to change. I kissed his neck gently and felt horrible as his muscles began ,once again, spasming underneath my body and fingers. He needed to change regularly, but of course he always put it off taking care of Simon, his dad, and me first. Then when it was to the point of causing him pain he would get me and we would go let him change. _He is so stupid about something's_

"I love you" I told him softly kissing his neck just as we appeared in a pretty good-sized clearing

"I love you too baby" He said sweetly smiling at me as we let go of one another. He pulled off his hoodie I bit my lip seeing every rippling muscle his chest possessed. I was tempted to go up and begin kissing that godly chest but restrained myself. The sweatshirts was placed on the soft ground "Sit" he commanded gently. Plopping down onto the warm grey material I silently looked up at him waiting. Next his pants slid off and he walked behind me most likely to remove his boxers. I turned to see him crouched and in a moment or two he seamlessly transformed into my large black wolf.

"There's my puppy" I said excitedly Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to me. Rubbing his large head against my face and chest he finally sat down his head resting in my lap as I scratched behind his ears gently "Go for a run I'll be right here waiting for you" I said pressing his head out of my lap as I laid down on his jacket enjoying the cool summer breeze and all the bright twinkling stars.

Derek's POV:

I glanced at Chloe before taking off into the woods I decided to do about 50 laps around the outside of the little clearing. _I can work my muscles out and guard Chloe secretly at the same time_. My nose was close to the ground I was pushing my muscles to their limit it felt so good, natural almost, to stretch and work the kinks out in this way. Chloe always seemed to know exactly what I needed, and I really needed this. After about an hour of running I went back into the clearing to see Chloe dozing lightly on my sweatshirt.

Her long strawberry blonde hair was splayed out around her like a golden halo, her pale skin looked like perfect cream in the early morning light, and her body looked perfect in those evil jeans and my oversized shirts. I licked my lips I accidentally licked my nose also, that's when I remembered I was still in wolf form. _Chloe made me forget everything._

It took about 60 seconds for my to painlessly transition back into my human form "That sure is easier" I muttered standing up naked as the day I was born. I walked to my boxers and quickly slid them on followed by my Levi's. I slowly walked over to Chloe and kneeled down beside her "Chloe, honey wake up" I whispered rubbing her thin arms just as the first rays of sunlight burst threw the trees casting glittering pinpoint all over the both of us. "Chloe wake up" I rubbed her face and was greeted with the beautiful sight of this blue eyes fluttering open. "Morning baby" I smiled kissing her lips softly

"Morning D" She yawned stretching and turning exposing her pale stomach where my shirt had ridden up significantly. Unable to resist, I leaned down kissing all over her stomach even tracing her belly button with my tongue. A giggling mess she squirmed under my lips pulling on my hair while she murmured "That feels good" when my tongue darted out to trace her belly button

I could practically feel her body heating up, and I could almost taste the heavy desire on her skin. Being the gentlemen, I told myself, I am I pulled away picking her and my sweatshirt up off the ground. "Let's go get some breakfast it has to be close to 6" I said hugging her gently as her feet securely touched the ground

"Tease" she muttered running her hands down my bare chest

"Babe you're one to talk" I smirked slipping on my sweatshirt over my head my smiled down at her poking my head out of the shirt "Let's head in" I muttered yanking her onto my back. She squealed but didn't fight me only settled into my hold kissing my neck and chatting idly as we walked back to the house.

I threw open the back door and carried Chloe into the kitchen she was still perched on my back as we walked in I asked "So Chlo what do you want to have for breakfast?"

"Well I'll have whatever she is making" Chloe said pointing her finger. I was startled to find a woman a few years younger than dad standing in the kitchen her head cocked at both of us. She was very pretty long brown curls fell just past her shoulders down her back, she had big hazel eyes and was quite tan. "Hello I'm Chloe and this is Derek" Chloe said slowly pressing up higher on my back to catch a better glimpse at the woman. "How did you not hear her?" Chloe asked whispering in my ear

"You were distracting me" I grumbled deep in my chest.

The woman's face light up into a smile and she said quickly "I'm Maybelle and Kit has told me so much about you two and the others" she smirked looking pointedly at us "but especially you two"

"You're accent is so cute" Chloe giggled hearing Maybelle's extreme twang

"Thanks shug" she smiled walking back to the stove "Now I'm makin some toast, with cheesy grits, sausage links, and some bacon. That sound good to y'all" she smiled at us moving back to a large pot on the stove.

The scent of food hit my nose and my stomach rumbled loudly "Sounds great" I heard my voice thunder

"What are grits?" Chloe asked looking positively curious

"You really are from the city aren't ya shuga bee" Maybelle smiled at Chloe gently "It is kinda like oatmeal but much better" the older woman smiled. "Come 'er shug" Maybelle's tan hand waved Chloe closer to her and the stove

"Go" I chuckled pushing Chloe towards Maybelle as I took a seat behind the bar, on one of the tall bare stools, and watched the two females interact in the kitchen.

"Here try 'em" Maybelle said dipping a metal spoon into the simmering pot of pale grits

Chloe looked slightly scared "What is it?" she asked looking at the thick substance on the spoon

"Corn, butter, milk, and cheese I'm assuming" I laughed at my girlfriend, while Maybelle nodded her head shooting me a good job look. "Chloe, baby just try it you can spit it out if you don't like it. I'm sure Maybelle wouldn't be mad" I said giving her a look that said just-try-the-damn-grits

"He's right. If you don't like it just spit it in the sink" Maybelle laughed holding out the now slightly cooled down spoon towards Chloe's lips

"O-ok" Chloe stuttered before wrapping her lips around the spoon she pulled back eyes wide before swallowing "Those are really good" she said smiling softly

I couldn't help laughing at her "Always my little kitten" I laughed feeling my stomach ache slightly from laughing do hard

"Shut up Derek" she huffed walking over the slap my forearm pathetically

"Aww is my little kitten fussy" I smirked wrapping her in a hug and bring her in between my legs as I sat on the stool

"Y'all are good together" Maybelle smirked "real good" was all she said as she turned back to her simmering pot

"We get that a lot" Chloe muttered blushing brightly before laying her head on my chest

I placed one of my hands on the dip of Chloe's back the other was placed on her ass. One my hands were situated I yanked her up into my lap making her squeal softly, which made Maybelle laugh hysterically

"Are y'all excited school starts in 4 days?" Maybelle asked smiling back over her shoulder at us

"I hate school" Derek grumbled lowly in my hair puling me closer to his body

"You'll be fine" I smiled smoothing my hands across his large biceps "Especially since everything worked itself" I laughed softly making Derek growled. "Gotta take what you dish babe" I teased softly patting his cheek

"Preach sista Chloe" Maybelle hollered dancing around the kitchen

It was very true though. Just like me, Derek had develop very, very, nicely these last few months. He didn't perspire nearly as much as he used to he only had to shower once a day if not every other day now. Trimming his hair helped show off his strong square jaw that now sported the occasional stubble, the short hair revealed his full berry colored lips that I loved so much, it also helped to show of the straight nose he had always possessed, but the main thing trimming his hair had done was reveal those riveting green eyes that always captivated me. Derek's face was fully cleared up and spotless, his now clear skin was a nice medium tan that made me seem pale, and he had grown to be about 6' 5" a full 4 inches taller than the giant Simon. The main thing though was Derek's body. It seemed like every muscle on his body had doubled in size, but in a good very sexy way. His whole body was covered in lean rippling muscles that seemed ready to burst from his flawless skin. He was handsome in a brooding, mysterious, linebacker kinda way. He had become perfection, but of course he didn't see himself the way I saw him.

"You'll be fine" I said turning so my legs were wrapped around him and my back was pressed into the counter. Immediately Derek's arms wrapped around my back so the counter no longer dug into my spin. Chuckling I spread my hands across his broad chest before I said "I'll be batting the girls off you left and right" I glanced up into those deep green eyes before I added "Should I be worried?"

"Never" He muttered leaning forward to kiss my lips gently "You know that"

his smiled was like butter. It spread smoothly across his face tugging up those luscious lips I trembled gazing at his lips and mumbled "I like hearing you say it"

An airy giggled snapped me from my world turned my head and watched as Maybelle sat two large helping in front of us on the counter "Y'all are just cuter than the bee's knees" she gushed flipping a towel at us as she walked off back to her simmering food

I turned and distantly recognized that I heard footsteps on the stairs. Derek resituated us as I grabbed a fork and began getting a bite of the grits. All of a sudden Tori's voice filled my ears "CHLOE! I need to speak with you know" She yanked me out of Derek's hold with surprising force and began dragging me to the door

"My breakfast" I whined stomping my foot as Derek laughed at me sending me a wink

"You can get more" Tori hissed dragging me out the back door with a slam.

* * *

**So the 50th commenter who got the one-shot was...Converse! Yay so her one-shot will be up in about a week maybe more maybe less we will see!**

**Did you know i have more than a 1000 visitors that is ahmazing and i love each and everyone of you for it**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

Chloe's POV:

Tori furiously lead me into the woods down a path and final into a small clearing. Pacing back and forth she would turn open her mouth before snapping it shut, shaking her head and beginning to pace again. "Tori breath" I told her calmly as I sat on a thick sturdy log patting the set beside me. "Come sit and calmly tell me why you drug me away from my breakfast"

She had stopped pacing, Nervously her eyes shifted around the clearing before she came and sat next to me. We were silent for several long moments as she gently bit at her long nails finally she nearly shouted "I don't know why I feel this way"

"What way?" I asked running my hands down her arms pulling her thumb free of her lips in the process

"I have never felt like this before" She said quickly looking up at the sky "Normally it is so easy a flip of my hair a swish in my hip and I have them hook line and sinker, but this is uncharted territory" she rambled.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked pulling her face so she was forced to look at me. Her big blue eyes were cloudy with uncertainty and vulnerability this was a rare Tori, a Tori only I had seen.

"You'll be mad" she said softly her eyes wide as she looked at me her face still pressed between my palms

"I won't be mad. You're like my sister. I won't be mad" I comforted I was expecting the worst now. _Pregnancy? Abortion? Drug Problems? What has got her so twisted up?_

"I like someone" she said slowly seeming as thought she was testing her words. "I really, really like someone"

"Who?" I asked my hands taking both of her no longer forcing her to look at me. "Jensen?" she shook her head "Eric?" again she shook her head _Please God no _"D-d-derek?" I stuttered

She shot me a look of pure disgust and said "That is nasty he is my brother" I felt better knowing it wasn't Derek

"Then who?" I was utterly confused because the only person left was Simon and we had long ago settled that problem.

"It isn't who you would think" she said softly looking away from my face

"Who?" I couldn't help the look of confusion that was plaster on my face. I saw the hesitancy in her body and eyes as she glanced at me "I promised I wouldn't be mad remember"

Rubbing her arms up and down she slowly looked at me and took a deep breath before she breathed "I like…" the internal battle was visible and finally she decided and whispered "Anna"

"Some how I'm not surprised" I said looking at her with a soft smile my voice barely louder than hers was.

"What?" Tori shouted jumping up off the log. "She is a girl! You are supposed to be mad at me and think I'm nasty for even feeling attracted to her!" Her arms flew around as she rambled yelling and ranting after moment she calmed breathing deeply in threw her nose. "You really aren't upset?" she asked completely calm as she sat back down by me

"Not at all I'm happy you finally found someone you have to work for" I smiled ruffling her long black locks

"Shut up" she growled shoving my thin hand away and straightening her smooth hair.

"Why do you like her?" I finally asked looking at Tori her eyes were brighter than normal and seemed to sparkle it was the same thing Derek did to me. "I mean you were always so boy crazy why the sudden change?" I clarified taking her hand once again

"She isn't like the boys" Tori said softly looking steadily at me. "The way her blue eyes make me feel electrified, and when she touches me or says my name I blush. I never blushed before. Boys were so easy I knew exactly how to work them how to make them mine. With Anna I don't know what to do, but I like it. I like not knowing, I like figuring out what she likes and how to act. It makes me feel…" She couldn't find the word. She turned to me looking for help her eyes were wide and her face was open something that was unfamiliar for Tori.

"It makes you feel like they are a treasure revealed in front of your eyes" I said slowly smiling as I squeezed Tori's hand. "I feel the same way about Derek" I blushed grinning at her

"Speaking of Derek" Tori said changing the subject as her cheeks turned beet red.

"What about Derek?" My eyebrow raised up looking at her skeptically

"Did you all have fun last night in that one little queen sized bed together?" She cooed pinching my cheek

"No" I hissed batting her hand away from my face "Derek had to change so we got up around 4 to do that" I growled crossing my arms

"But you wanted to" she teased tickling my sides "You wanted to screw Derek into the mattress last night" she cackled laughing so hard she began coughing

"Shut your trap" I growled shoving her onto the ground. She hit the ground with a loud 'thud' looking up at me slack jawed she grabbed my thin ankle and yanked me into the dirt. I shoved her laughing and we began wrestling in the dirt laughing, tugging and just enjoying the moment of just being silly teenage girls for once.

"I love you Chloe" Tori smile falling back onto her back next to me as I stared up at the fluffy rolling clouds

"I love you too Victoria" I grabbed her hand our fingers intertwining "Sisters forever"

"Forever" she smiled squeezing. She and I had been threw so much. Form enemies to friends to sisters, no one would have ever thought we would get to this point, but we showed them.

Derek's POV:

I sat in the loud kitchen snacking on my third serving of grits as I watched the groggy others eat their breakfasts, besides Anna she sat silently on the window sill reading her book. Suddenly the porch door swung open Tori and Chloe's laughter met my ears as everyone swung to look at the two girls entering the kitchen. They were smeared in dirt, twigs and leaves tangled in their loose hair, and grass stains all over their clothing. "Did a bear attack you while you were out?" I asked gruffly surprising everyone

"Oh course not I got attacked by a witch" Chloe chuckled smiling as she walked towards me

"No I got attacked by a Necromancer" Tori teased sticking her tongue out at Chloe

"I'm hungry can I eat now?" Chloe whined wide-eyed looking at everyone else's full plates

Maybelle handed her a filled plate "Here ya go honey bee"

"Thanks" she popped up into my lap "You haven't moved since I left" she laughed taking a sip of my orange juice

"Of course not" I smiled kissing her revealed shoulder, my shirt was twisted on her body reveling one shoulder bearing a bright blue bra strap.

"SO good" she moaned around a bite of sausage and grits "Maybelle you are an amazing cook" Chloe said her mouth still full

"Chew" Willow cringed

"and swallow before" Trinity said throwing a napkin at Chloe's head form where she sat at the crowded kitchen table.

" you speak" Willow finished laughing at Chloe's stunned face. People were scattered all over the large kitchen some sitting at the 8 person table others standing at the counters or against the walls but only Chloe and I were sitting at the two person bar.

"Do we have to do intros again?" Tori asked her gaze set on the blonde haired boy and the pretty brunette who I was assuming were Maybelle's children, and the unknown blonde haired man who I assumed was her husband

"How about we do names and powers?" Kit said softly "I'm Kit and I'm a sorcerer" he smiled turning to look at Lauren who was leaned against the counter next to him

"I'm Lauren I'm human" she smiled taking a bit of her toast

"Your human too" Maybelle gasped hopping over to Lauren excitedly "I'm the only other human and I'm Maybelle" her smile was bright as she and Lauren began chatting softly.

"I'm Noah and I'm a shaman" the blond man said turning to Dad to begin talking

"Willow I'm a half-demon" Willow smiled looking at the two new kids

"Trinity I'm a witch"

"Tori also a with" Tori said between a bite of food

"Eric a shaman" Eric said pushing his glasses up his nose

"Penelope I'm a witch" Penelope said flipping her hair and glancing at me

"More like bitch" Chloe muttered pressing closer to me making Anna and I laughed

"I'm Anna, and I'm a vampire" Anna said smoothing her red bang out of her face as she looked up form her book

"Wow" the new guy said looking at her quizzically

"Jensen I'm a weretiger" Jensen said stabbing at his grits not looking up

"Derek" was all I said drawing the attention to Chloe and i

"He is a werewolf" Chloe said smacking my head "and I'm Chloe I'm a necromancer"

"Really?" the little girl sat up on her heels looking at Chloe "I've never met another" she said sweetly smiling. The little girl couldn't be much older than first grade she was little bitty too, her hair was the color of her mothers and hung down to her waist, and her wide navy eyes were trained on Chloe. "Oh I'm Quinn and I'm a necromancer" she muttered in her high voice fiddling with a stone much like Chloe's

"And I'm Eli I'm a Exustio half-demon." the blonde haired boy said smirking up at us

"I'm half Volo" Willow smirked back at him her face emotionless, well by Willow's standards

"Well since we have established what we are why don't we all get to know one another" Maybelle said excitedly, but only received groans

"Chloe and I had a rough night" I said slowly my deep voice slicing there the chatter

"Did you change?" Dad asked walking to where we sat

"Yeah at about 4 this morning Chloe came with me" I said running my fingers threw her hair, untangling a few twigs and leaves in the process, as she laid on my shoulder

"I'm fine Derek" she said glancing up at me, but anyone could see the pale purple bags under her blue eyes

"She needs a few more hours of sleep" I muttered to my dad running my thumb under her eyes softly

"That's fine" Maybelle said walking up patting Chloe's dirty hair "Go shower and rest for a few more hours then later we can all get to know one another"

"Ok" I picked Chloe up as she stayed snuggled into my chest. I felt eyes glaring at me back as I got up and quickly took Chloe upstairs. "Baby" I muttered one in our room "Why don't you go wash off then we can lay down in bed"

She nodded her head and darted sluggishly into the bathroom. _Damn her jeans got dirty I wont be seeing those for a few days_.

Chloe's POV:

I toweled off my body before looking at me dirty and grass stained clothes "Damn" I cursed quietly. Before shaking my wet hair as I walked to the door wearing only the very short towel, and my dirty clothes were clutched at my side

I opened the door and peeked out to see Derek laying back on the bed his eyes closed and his breathing even. Victoriously I tip toed to the hamper throwing my clothes there before heading to my still unpacked bag. I crouched to the ground rifling quietly threw my bag, my hands clutched the towel to the soft swell of my chest, while looking for sleep shorts and a tank top. I stood up feeling the towel slip down my back I heard a low whistle and jumped like a skittish cat as Derek said "That is a look I'm liking"

I flipped around so fast the edges of the towel billowed around my thighs scandalously "I forgot my clothes" I muttered turning bright red

"I can see that" Derek said propped up on the pillows. His eyes seemed to slowly caress down my body igniting a fire in my belly "Is it wrong of my to say I'm happy you forgot?" His smirked was pure sex as he gazed up and down my body again

"Yes and no" I said clutching the towel tighter around my damp body "I'm gonna go change" I said stepping back towards the bathroom door. I was jittery as I dropped the towel and pulled on my thin underwear, before tugging on my purple polka dot sleep boxers, and finally I yanked on my white tank top. Shaking my still wet, but not dripping, hair I took a deep breath and reentered the bedroom blushing bright crimson.

"No reason to be embarrassed" Derek smiled flipping the corner of the covers up for me. He had closed the drapes and the room was as dark as possible as I felt the edges of exhaustion creep up on me

"I shouldn't be tired" I muttered softly walking to the bed

"But you are" Derek said as I crawled into the bed beside him. He had kicked the quilt down by our feet, so only the sheet covered his hips and bare abs as I settled into the bed next tot him

"I like this few" I said my eyes half lidded as I ran my hands across Derek's bare abs. HE tensed before shuddering and eventually realizing under my fingers as he stayed sitting up in bed. "Why am I so tired?" I muttered looking up at him from where my head rested on a fluffy pillow

"I think it is your body's way of adjusting to all the new places" Derek said softly running his finger threw my damp hair "It is you way of relaxing into each new hotel, each new town, each new state. You sleep letting your body acclimate itself in a peaceful state" He smiled down at me making my heart thump a little faster

"Maybe" I yawned my hand leaving his abs to cover my mouth. "Now lay down so I can snuggle with you. Also I expect you to sleep also you need it just as much as I do" I said sternly narrowing my heavy eyes at him

"Ok love" he smiled chuckling softly as he weaseled his way down into the plush bed. Once he was settled he yanked me onto his chest allowing us both to have the contact we craved so much

"Night D" I muttered kissing his shoulder before lulling off into a deep dreamland centered on Derek and myself.

* * *

**So new chapter tell me what y'all think! Please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or Kelley Armstrong's Characters**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Chloe" Willow and Trinity's voices broke threw my happy dreams as they tugged gently on my hair. Derek was still laying behind me his arms tight around my middle, his chest seemed fused to my back, as our hearts and breathing were perfectly in sync.

I shifted slightly causing him to grunt in annoyance and pull me back tighter into his body. Yawning I let my eyes flutter open staring at the two smirking girls as Derek dug his face into my neck trying to find sleep once more. "What do you want?" I growled rubbing up and down Derek's arm as my body fully began waking up. The drowsy blobs of the twins cleared up and I could hear the hustle and bustle down stairs threw the opened door.

"Well" Willow said her smirk large and eyes bright

"we just came to" Trinity smirked her arms crossed

"tell you that lunch is" Willow

"ready, and we are" Trinity

"all going school shopping" Willow

"after lunch" Trinity finished hopping off the bed tugging on her sisters hand, but Willow stayed glued on the bed by my head.

"Ok" I sighed rubbing back into Derek slightly "We will be down in a few minutes I need to change. Willow giggled finally getting up off the bed to stand by her sister, but only after shooting me a glare to gauge if I was telling the truth.

"See you down stairs" Trinity laughed walking out the door her light brown hair fluttering as she went.

"and hurry up" Willow scolded playfully glaring at me as Derek's hands pressed me even closer to his giant body

"Whatever leave" Derek grumbled turning me around to face him, so my back face Willow.

Willow huffed and left the room with a soft click as the door closed shut. "Aren't you hungry it has to be close to noon?" I asked running my fingers repeatedly threw his hair. Derek's eyes drooped and his lips formed the sexiest smirking pout I had ever seen, he looked so good I bit my lip to keep from kissing him.

"I'm very hungry" he grumbled dipping his head and he began biting up my neck to my ear "but not for food" he growled nipping my earlobe slightly. A shiver ripped threw my body as I pressed my leg between his I felt the heat throb from between his legs. Eyes wide I pulled back shooting him an amused look "What can I say?" he muttered kissing my bare shoulder "Every little things get me going now." His kisses crossed over onto my chest forcing my onto my back as he kissed from the top of my humble cleavage to the joint of my neck and ear.

"Derek we have to go" I muttered feeling one of his large hands cup my subtle breast brushing my stiff nipple. Yanking on his hair I arched as his hand squeezed my chest "Mmm baby lunch remember"

He growled in frustration pressing against my thighs he ground his need against me for second before sighing "Fine"

I caught his neck forcing him to gaze at me "I love you." At that moment it was all I had to give him, and I hoped it helped to sooth his frustrations, even if it was just a bit.

"I love you too Chloe" he smiled so sweetly as his lips pressed against mine in a chaste kiss. "Come on the twins and Tori are getting impatient" he smirked, probably hearing the kitchen right below our bedroom. _Stupid bionic hearing._

"Ok" I kissed his chest softly before hopping out of the bed.

Tugging gently on my twisted and dampened sleep shorts, they had ridden down very low on my hips revealing my thin pink underwear. I heard Derek grumble "Now that is a look I like on you"

"What look?" I smirked over my shoulder watching as he gracefully swung his long legs towards the floor. The muscles in his bare chest and abdomen flexed making my steps falter and the heat between my thighs burn hotter.

"The I'm-so-horny-for-my-boyfriend-I-can-barely-keep-my-shorts-on look" He smirked tugging on his own jeans once he finally stood from bed.

"Haha very funny" I glared laughing dryly as he stalked towards me, his old Levi's were sitting low on his hips revealing his boxers and the oh so sexy 'v' his hips formed.

"See something you like sugar" he purred wrapping his arms tightly around my once he reached me

"I got my eye on something very tasty" I teased running my hands down is chest. I loved the fact that his muscles tightened and his body trembled under my touch "I gotta change" I said before I cheekily slipped form his arms and began tugging on my shorts and t-shirt. Derek glared pulling his own t-shirt over his head as I made my way to the door

Tori's POV:

"They better not be getting it on I want to leave" I huffed re-crossing my legs. I smirked watching Jensen's gaze scan my bare legs from toes to thigh _No way in hell buddy._

"Chloe is walking down the stairs right now relax" Anna muttered flicking the end of my long braid teasingly. I couldn't help the faint blush that spread over my cheeks when her cornflower blue eyes met my ice blue eyes

"Tori relax we are here" Chloe said popping into the room not even acknowledging anyone else until she had made her sandwich. Derek followed closely behind Chloe helping her and making himself a few sandwiches silently, as he stood behind her at the counter, his front pressed to her back. _They are very cute together_ I smiled at me inner comment when Chloe looked up at Derek adoringly _She is so happy_

"They are very happy together" Anna whispered re-voicing my thought as she gently set her book down as she gazed longingly at the couple. "I want that" she muttered

"You and me both" I muttered touching her arm gently. I felt a zap travel threw my body and blushed even though I was the one who initiated the contact.

"Hi Tori, Anna" Chloe said sitting down beside me. Derek grumbled something looking pointedly at Chloe. She giggled standing up leaving her plate resting on the table though. Derek took the seat and Chloe settled herself onto his lap, his large arm pulled her tightly to his body resting across her hips and lower stomach. It was crazy, but I had never seen a girl fit so perfectly on their guy's lap before it was like Chloe was built to fit perfectly on Derek's lap. There was no awkward shifting, no need to hold her to him, and she didn't cause him any strain by the looks of it. They were physically built to be matches for one another, and every time I saw them fit so perfectly together it still astounded me.

"Better?" Chloe asked sarcastically rolling her eyes while popping a chip into her mouth

"Much, thank you" Derek deep rumble of a voice mumbled squeezing Chloe tightly before he took a giant bite out of one of his three sandwiches.

Chloe rolled her eyes turning to me as Derek's free hand subconsciously rubbed her thigh, she didn't even notice. "What is going on today?"

"Well" I said looking at Chloe and Derek the seemed so close to one another, but you could feel their frustrations. "Well" I started again the wheels in my head turning "Lauren and Maybelle are taking the girls to get school supplies while Kit and Noah take all the guys to get clothes and school supplies, and then tomorrow we will go back to the town and the girls will get to shop all day doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah I guess" Chloe said softly setting her sandwich down I smirked seeing the flush on her cheeks as Derek's hand squeezed her thigh tracing the hem of her shorts slightly

"Chloe you don't look so good" I said fighting off a smirk as I looked at her concerned

She looked at me quizzically "what?" she whispered

"You look like you might be getting sick" I said more loudly winking at Chloe. "You might need to stay home today and rest. I'm betting you caught a little bug with all the traveling we did" I touched my hand to her face making her blush wildly as all eyes turned to her. "Look you're flushed and burning up" I said as the rest of her face paled from the attention from the others "You should go back to bed" I said very loudly

Anna leaned over my shoulder "Do you have a headache? A stomach ache perhaps?" she asked her lips turned up into a barely there smirk

"Now that you mention it I'm not feeling all that good" she said softly laying her hands over her head "I have a killer headache" she frowned playing along

"Chloe are you ok?" Lauren asked fluttering over to begin poking and prodding Chloe "I will stay home with you while the others go shopping" Lauren said urgently

"But we need you to drive" Anna pointed out innocently looking intently at Lauren "There wont be enough car space if you don't drive Lauren"

"I'll be fine Aunt Lauren" Chloe said touching her Aunt's arm smiling weakly "I will just rest anyway. You guys go do the shopping and hopefully I will be up to some clothes shopping tomorrow with the girls" Chloe had gotten much better at this lying business. She no longer stuttered uncontrollably, and could keep a straight face as she flat out lied to her aunt.

"I'll stay with her and take care of her. It will be fine Dr. Fellows" Derek said his green eyes fixed on Chloe as she leaned against him looking completely ill. Derek's face was a mask of caring concern as he gazed at Chloe stroking her face and arms gently. He was absolutely oblivious that we were acting.

Chloe leaned onto him looking utterly pitiful as she snuggled closer to him "Well that will be ok. Chloe go lay down and rest hopefully you will feel better by tonight"

Derek was already halfway out the kitchen Chloe cradled in his arms as he walked up to their room "I'm sure she will be fine by the time we get home" I said gently patting Lauren's hand. Ana and I smirked at each other doing a little fist pound under the table. Her touch sent a shiver through my body, _just like in the books_

Chloe's POV:

Derek slid me into bed his large body soon followed behind mine. "Chloe, sweetie, is there anything I can get you?" His voice dripped in concern. _Oh so clueless_

"Yes" I whispered pressing up against his chest I made sure to whisper softly because of the bionic hearing down stairs

"What is it?" Derek asked anxiously his handsome face creased with deep worry lines.

Gently I spread my fingers across his face making the lines disappear as I pressed closer to him. Gazing into deep green eyes I whispered in a breathy voice "As soon as the others leave you can kiss me like there is no tomorrow"

I smiled brightly watching as the light clicked on in his head "My naughty girl" he whispered smoothing his hands down my back. He gripped my butt pulling me closer to his body, and I felt as his body began to stiffen and heat up in made my body tingle and heat up too.

"I can't wait" I muttered pressing my lips to his slightly. The kiss soon turned hot as his tongue snaked into my mouth touching every corner and recess of my mouth. Tingling all over I seemed to buzz as he nibbled on my bottom lip. I gasped hearing a knock on the door I quickly set me head in Derek's lap feeling the hot stiffness I bit my cheek to keep from smiling and closed my eyes tugging the covers up around my body just as the door opened.

"I just came to tell you we are leaving" My aunt's voice whispered

"Chloe is feeling a bit flushed" Derek said his fingers touching my forehead "but I'm sure she just needs to sleep it off. She is probably just worn a bit thin from the traveling" Derek's deep voice said softly sounding so concerned as I felt his eyes on my face making my body heat up more. His stiff flesh throbbed slightly under my cheek as my panties further dampened

"Ok you have my cell phone number don't hesitate to call. We will be back probably by 5 or 6 it is a good 45 minute drive" Aunt Lauren's voice said. I felt Derek jolt slightly making his stiffness rub against my cheek, and then I heard the door click shut.

We sighed my eyes fluttering up to meet Derek's I stayed laying in his lap and began rubbing my cheek against him slightly. Feeling so naughty I only quite when he moaned, and then I popped up sitting beside him and asked "Did they leave?"

He nodded pulling me by my hips towards him. Straddling his hips he said "They just pulled out right as I moaned" he was bluahing a soft pink making me giggle

"You were holding it in you didn't want to get caught. So courteous" I teased running my fingers down his chest. "Are we going to…?" I trailed off slightly looking up into his intense forest colored eyes.

"I think we should get to know one another before going there. I want to take my time I want to savor this, and I want this to be amazing for you" he smiled a real smile while tucking a strand of my loose blonde hair behind my ear.

"O-o-okay" I stuttered shivering and trembling from his simple touches, and because of what we were about to do.

* * *

**So I had the most insulting thing happen today. A person left me a comment telling me that this story made them sick and that I was ruining Derek's character. Now I'm not mad because of what they said, everyone has opinions, but this person **_Ryannia19 _**left an anonymous comment, that was under a different penname. I was flabbergasted who has the balls to post on a public review bored that my story makes them sick, but doesn't allow me the privilege of commenting back. Some one with NO BALLS thats who! Ok my rant is over! I have decided that when I hit 85 reviews I'm going to draw three numbers out of a hat (1-85ish) and those three numbers will be commenters and they will get their own one shot! YAY! So comment and maybe I'll draw your number!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own These Characters (Well at least not all of them. I own Anna, Jensen, Penelope, Quin, The Twins, Eli, Noah, Maybelle, any other characters i create and the plot. DONT STEAL THEM!)

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

Chloe's POV:

I settled comfortably on Derek's hips, my thighs stretched out wide to straddle him. Our most intimate places were pressed snuggly together only our clothing a flimsy barrier between uncharted territory. My fingers shakily racked up Derek's chest his breath were deep sexy pants as he watched my pale fingers running up and down his body. Momentarily I stopped and circled his right nipple slightly, he jumped and groaned at the sensations as I did the same to the left. "That feels good?" I giggled softly feeling slightly surprised

"Surprisingly yes" he groaned deep in his chest as his half lidded eyes met my wide blue ones.

I lost my breath gazing into those lust darkened eyes because behind the oozing lust and sensuality, there was endless heart wrenching love that made my head spin. I felt Derek's large fingers push up the bottom of my tank top "Go ahead" I smiled holding up my arms

Derek's fingers pressed into my stomach and then into my breasts as he slowly drug the fabric up and away form my skin. "Beautiful" he murmured dragging his hands down my body once the tank was long gone. His palms deliberately rubbed my hard nipples threw my blue bra making me moan slightly. "That is the sound of angels" he whispered his lips dipping to the joint of my neck where he began marking me for zillionth time.

I whimpered and shivered as Derek's fingers drug down to fasten themselves around my hips, he was holding my more forcefully to his hips now. "Mmm" I moaned loudly in his ear pressing my hot skin into his bare chest "I love you" I muttered kissing Derek's neck softly.

"God I love hearing that" He muttered kissing the top of my head softly. "You have been saying that for 4 months and yet every time it makes me shiver and gives me knots" he grumbled in my ear his fingers running up and down my back.

"I feel the same way" I muttered softly running my hands gently up his chest. Forcing his face to look at mine I muttered looking deep into his eyes "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one being gushy though, like I'm the only one saying the I love you's"

"What why in the world would you think that?" he gaped dragging my lips to his, where he heatedly pressed them together. "I love you so much, and you know I love you" he muttered petting his hands up and down my nearly bare back.

"I know I just need to hear you say it" I looked away from his eyes for a moment before looking back up into the swirling pits of emerald. "I don't force it out of you do I. I don't force you to tell me those things right?" I asked lacing my fingers in his thick hair. The arousal was still thick in the air hot and settling on our skin like thick sweet syrup that just begged to be licked and sucked away.

"You couldn't force me to do anything" he moaned softly bucking his hips up into mine in a slow thrust and grinding motion. A strained squeak escaped my lips, to me it sounded like a dying chipmunk, but Derek moaned "Such a gorgeous sound". Leisurely his lips traveled up and down my neck touching every piece of skin he could find before he mumbled into my skin "You don't have to force me into these things I enjoy them beyond your imagination" I felt the curve of his lips on my neck.

"D-d-derek?" I mumbled tugging gently on his long silky locks

"Yes, love?" His teeth sank in gently to my flesh making me do that dying chipmunk moan again.

"Can I…t-take off the rest of your clothes?" I said softly whimpering when his teeth scrapped down my neck

"I don't mind" his deep voice groaned as he leaned back letting me get a full view of his godly chest.

"I like this position" I smiled rubbing my hands softly up and down his chest. My hands trembled slightly as the got close to his shorts

"I like this view too" Derek's eye bored into me. For the first time in my 16 years of living I felt beautiful, absolutely beautiful. His eyes were wide and gazing at me like he was a dying man and this was his last glimpse of beauty, and I was that beauty.

My trembling fingers slid over the bugle in his thin shorts testing the waters slightly. Derek growled loudly and bucked slightly against my ghosting fingers, his voice hitched and he cried out "Chloe"

I jumped slightly feeling skittish and inexperienced as I asked my fingers leaving his bulging shorts "Did I hurt you?" My hands were up by my ears making it look like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar, which was kinda how I felt at the moment

"No it felt so good" he groaned his finger seeking mine before he brought them back down to the edge of his boxers. "Your touch feels so good" he moaned "please don't be scared to touch me" I could almost here the begging in his voice. Smiling I realized for the first time how much this sexual contact really meant to Derek. He was a normal hormonal teenager just like me, and his soaring sexual frustrations were just as unquenched as mine were

"Let's play a game" I muttered smiling softly at him. I leaned forward planting a kiss on his chest "I take a piece of clothing off you. You take one off of me" I smiled up at his flushed cheeks feeling mine heat up at my sudden confidence "Ok?"

"Ok" he groaned kissing my lips softly as my fingers dipped down pressing the low sitting shorts off of his defined hipbones. He was so mouth wateringly sexy it made me think very bad thoughts, especially when his heated gaze watched me so intensely. The shorts slid over the bulge, with a little effort, and forced Derek's boxers even lower revealing that oh so sexy 'v' of his hips.

"My turn" Derek's fingers trembled slightly against my back as he tried to unsnap my bra. After a long breathless moment the snap loosened and the blue fabric fell off my shoulders revealing my chest to Derek for the first time. Derek's breath hitched as his gaze was staring holes into my bare breasts. I felt so self-conscious, but for the life of me I couldn't raise my hands from his hips to shield myself.

"Are they ok?" I asked softly still holding my breath slightly

"They are beautiful" He muttered one of his hands brushing the outside of me left breast. Releasing the breath I was holding I moaned softly feeling Derek's gaze turn to my face as he mumbled "You are beautiful"

I felt the blush descend from my cheeks to the tops of my bare breasts "Stop it" I muttered slapping his arm slightly as he tightened it around my waist

"That's so sexy" he muttered on of his fingers caressing the heated skin of my breasts making the flush spread, but not from embarrassment.

"My turn" I whispered my voice was deeper breathier, and it revealed exactly how aroused I was feeling. My fingers hooked in Derek's boxers tugging them down slightly. I saw the neat line of dark hair leading down his hips thicken as I tugged the boxers dangerously low. Suddenly the bulge was about to spring out into the open, but Derek's hands caught mine

"Are you sure you want this?" His heated whisper met mine. I could barely tear my gaze from the almost unwrapped present beneath my fingertips. Catching Derek's gaze my head nodded franticly and his hot hands slid to rest possessively on my spread thighs "Ok then" he took a deep breath and his eyes looked down once again watching my hands

"Oh my god" I breathed tugging down the boxers in one swift yank. _I'm done with games_ "Wow" I breathed as the silky head bobbed in front of my slightly crossed eyes "It is huge" I mumbled as the ominous organ swayed and twitched in front of my eyes

"God" Derek growled his head falling back on the headboard and his fingers gripping the sheets and my fingers gently caressed down his length. His whole body shook and trembled as my pale fingers slid gently down he endless length of hot flesh "Oh god Chloe" he moaned again his eyes gazing at me

"I don't know what to do" I whispered looking up at him from between his legs.

"You don't _have_ to do anything" he groaned his eyes staring deep into my eyes. He looked torn and frustrated and aroused and sexy and absolutely in love.

"I want to do something" I giggled softly one of my fingers reaching out to brush halfway down the length of shaft. Derek shuddered his eyes shutting as the most sensual and sexual noise I had ever heard left his lips, the noise was like a cross between a moan and a growl. Derek's teeth bit down on his soft bottom lip and three of my fingers brushed up the underside of his twitching flesh "Is this ok?"

"Please don't stop" came Derek's whimpery response. I had never heard Derek sound so desperate and needy for some reason it made my body flood with heat at the knowledge that only I could, and would ever, do that to him. I let my fingers gently run up and down from the base to below the head as a deep red blush spread over my cheeks. "Chloe that feels so good" Derek groaned in his throat I saw the tremble in his thighs just as his fingers stopped mine "If you keep that up I'm gonna come" he said bluntly looking down at my. His cheeks were a sexy flushed color and a thin sheen of sweat covered his entire body, if I didn't know better I would of thought he was changing. His eyes, though, were a different kind of feverish now, they seemed to smolder and made the heat in my body grow.

"I'm sorry?" my fingers curled around his thighs as I looked up at him confused

"I don't wanna surprise you" he muttered wrapping his fingers around the back of my neck and in my hair. Gently he drug my face up to his, my little body fit snuggly between his legs I could feel every plain of his body, it made me tremble. Derek's lips touched mine gently as his warm hands ran up and down my bare back. I whimpered crawling slightly up his body, every part of my body was tingling and I felt so wound up I didn't know what to do. Derek's finger dipped slightly into the band of my blue bikini underwear, he gave a slight tug while his lips pulled away from mine.

I felt nervous and jittery as I licked my dry lips before saying "It is ok"

Derek's thick fingers tugged the thin blue cotton down my hips and about half way down my thighs before I had to bring my legs together and pull them down myself. Nervously I crossed my arms and legs trying to hide, as a bright red blush tinted me from the roots of my hair to my breasts. "You're so gorgeous" Derek's deep voice seemed to make the air tremble around us. Everything felt hot and charged as Derek and I gazed steadily at one another. Derek's finger twitched and he could no longer keep them to himself as he tugged me by my bare hips towards him. I fell forward slightly and found myself pressed as tightly as I could to Derek's naked body, we both moaned at the feeling.

Derek's hands tentatively ran up and down my back, sliding over my butt, then up to my hair as his lips conquered mine. Grasping on of his hands I firmly pressed it to my bare breast moaning softly at the contact. "God Derek don't stop" I muttered after ripping my lips from his, and as his finger swiped teasingly over my peak.

"Chloe let me try something" he muttered gently. Squeezing my body in the best of ways he flipped us over so I laid on my back gazing up at him. His not so little friend rubbed gently against my thigh making me anxious. As if sensing my excitement Derek muttered "We aren't going to have sex today. Your not ready." He dipped down to gently kiss my frown "Not that I don't want to" he mutter pecking my lips gently "We just need to get you a little more prepared." The words sounded like a deep rumbling purr as his thick hot fingers traced the joint of my thigh causing my body to tense and for my core to further moisten. "You smell good enough to eat" Derek growled his lips finding my neck as his hands further spread my thighs.

"You don't have to do anything" I moaned arching into his fingers "If you don't want to"

"Trust me Chloe I have wanted this for months" he muttered kissing in between my breasts and them down towards me naval. "Unless of course you don't want me to then I will stop" he muttered kissing my belly button like he had earlier this morning.

"Please don't stop" the words tumbled from my swollen lips before I could control myself. My eyes widened as Derek smirked and kissed down my bare body to the soft sparse blond curls above my most secretive place. My knees were tight together under Derek's body, but the easily slid open as his hands smoothed up my inner thighs. I shuddered softly when my legs opened completely and Derek's kisses got dangerously low. both these things made Derek's smirk grow against my skin as his eyes blazed hotter than I had ever seen. I felt liquid exit my body as his searing eyes gazed at their lucky view between my spread legs and then up to my breasts and face.

"You are so perfect" he muttered before turning his gaze back to my spread legs. I blushed in embarrassment as his hot gaze lingered on my burning core "So, so perfect" the words were near moans as one of his hands released my thigh to brush over my soaked flesh. I jumped at the pleasure if the light touching shivering at the deliciousness beginning to build in my stomach. "Can I?" Derek breathed his breath making my brain go hazy as it breezed over my most intimate of places.

Unable to speak I nodded unsteadily my eyes fixed with his as he swooped and took a long languid lick of my body. I screamed softly my eyes fixed on his face as it contorted in pure please. "Derek" I whimpered feeling him kiss the smooth outer lips of my womanhood over and over again. "Oh god Derek" I moaned feeling his tongue barely dip into my center as it purposefully missed my little never filled bud. He repeated this slow languid and torturous movement over and over again moaning gently against me as he did so, until I broke. "Derek please touch me more" I gasped threading my finger threw his hair no longer gripping the sheet in a vice.

"Mhmmmm" He mumbled the vibrations making my body heat up further. His tongue swiftly began swirling around the hypersensitive button at the top of my womanhood. My hips rocked up to meet his mouth as I moaned over and over again feeling a coil tighten deep in my belly. Derek's thick arm slammed me hips down into the bed as he easily held my still with evilly suckling on my button.

"Oh god" I whimpered feeling my eyes well up as the pleasure over whelmed my body. **It was just so intense.**

Derek's free fingers slid up my thigh as he dove his tongue deep in my body giving my a whole ne sensation. I was so tightly wound I knew I would be coming at any moment, but I had no idea what would get me over that pleasurable point of no return. I soon found out though as one of Derek's thick fingers replaced his tongue as his mouth reattached to me throbbing clit. His fingers curled perfectly in sync with a perfect lash on my clit and I exploded coming on a loud wordless scream that echoed threw the entire house.

All the tension in my body left leaving my boneless and breathless in the sweaty sheets as Derek untangled himself from my vice like grip of his head. "How did my legs get around your neck?" I muttered out loud in a barely audible voice as my inner muscles gripped Derek's digit not wanting it to leave my body quite yet. Once Derek was completely detangled from my body he crawled up the bed cuddling me to his chest.

I felt something hot and sticky on my thigh. Lazily I looked down and saw Derek still hard, but with smeared semen on his hard member "I will definitely wash the sheets?" he whispered brushing his finger sweetly over my tear stained cheek. I had cried from the intensity of the orgasm "Did I hurt you?" He muttered wiping more obviously at the streaks.

"Not at all" I muttered limply kissing his neck as I sleepily mumbled into his neck "You might want to hold off on cleaning the sheets"

"Why is that?" he asked I could here the confusion clear in his voice

"I'm no done exploring" I muttered brushing my fingers gently to his twitching member as I lazily gazed up at him a fire in my stare.

* * *

**Im sorry it is so late! Tell me wha you think i wanted it perfect and im really proud of this! SO no more limes (make outs) We are getting into LEMONS(S-E-X!)! WOOOT! COMMENT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Previously:_ _I sleepily mumbled into his neck "You might want to hold off on cleaning the sheets"_

_ "Why is that?" he asked I could here the confusion clear in his voice_

_ "I'm not done exploring," I muttered brushing my fingers gently to his twitching member as I lazily gazed up at him a fire in my stare._

Derek tensed under my bare body "What?" The confusion was obvious in his tone and face as he gazed down at me

"I'm not through with you yet" I smiled wickedly running my nails gently up and down his thigh

"Chloe" he warned in a tight rough voice

"Yes, D" I purred pressing a firmer kiss to his neck as I scratched slightly harder making Derek groan deep in his throat.

"I…um…oh God" he groaned deep in his throat as I rubbed the joint of his thigh gently with a feather light touch. His while body seemed to buzz as my fingers drifted up to trace the defined plains of his hipbones, and the oh so sexy V of his hips. I rubbed my messy thigh on the sheets to clean myself off. Giggling softly as Derek didn't even notice, his eyes were rolled back in h is head and his breaths coming in labored pants.

I gasped watching a dime sized drop of clear-ish liquid form on the head on Derek's penis. He grumbled in the back of his throat as my fingers quit moving to touch the liquid "Derek?" I muttered looking into his cloudy eyes in confusion

"Precome" He whispered his whole face looking beet-red eyes barely squinting open at me

I gently flicked my finger with my tongue "Salty" I said slightly scrunching my nose before my hand re grasped his member. Now my hand slid smoothly with the slick liquid pouring from the Derek's red head.

"Dear lord" Derek groaned deep in his throat "Chloe baby that feels so fucking good" I watched in fascination as Derek's stomach muscles contracted repeatedly and his breath came in quick short little puffs. Loving the reaction I carefully slid my free hand to run cool fingers over Derek's sac. Derek jerked his hips off the bed and squeezed me slightly with his thighs "Chloooooe" came the long slurred moan from Derek's reddened lips. His scorching green eyes captivated me as the fixed me in a burning gaze "I'm close" Derek nearly chocked on the words as his half lidded eyes stayed fixed on my face.

I gasped feeling lightening from his words. Smiling wickedly I sped up my strokes and let my tongue flick out to barely touch the almost purple head of his penis Derek tensed up even further. I slid my mouth away from his penis and slid my palm smoothly over the head just as Derek's hips shot up from the bad. Thick white liquid shot out in steady spurts coating my hand, Derek's stomach and even my cheek. I gazed wide-eyed as Derek turned into a twisting, moaning, undone mess in my hands. His body jerked and vibrated all his muscles tensing and relaxing as his eyes rolled back in his head and a growl ripped through his swollen lips. After a moment his body stilled only shivering slightly as I continued to gently stroke his softening member.

"Ch-Chloe" he stuttered panting and his eyes still shut tight "stop" his hands took my slick messy hand and moved it away from his softened penis. "Chloe" he breathed his green eyes finally opening to capture mine, his eyes sucked the air from my lungs, they were brighter and more loving than I had ever seen. "I'm sorry," he said softly looking from my hand to his stomach to my cheek where his cooling cum was.

"Sorry?" I asked looking at him quizzically "Why are you sorry? That was so exciting" I muttered feeling arousal bloom slightly in my belly

"Mmm I love this new side of you" Derek smiled brightly before swiping his cum off my cheek. He grimaced slightly wiping his finger on the sheets before he picked the corner up and wiped off my hand and his stomach. "Why don't you go hop into the shower while I clean up the sheets" he smiled at me his eyes still that incredible color.

"Why don't you go put the sheets in the wash while I go into the bathroom and warm up _our _shower" I smirked kissing his abs. I tasted the slightly salty and sticky residue still there.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked biting his lip as he gazed down at my still naked body.

For some reason I felt completely at ease with Derek's scorching gaze drifting over my body "Positive" I mumbled against his tensed abs my lips still caressing his navel and happy trail.

"I-I-I um ok" Derek's voice wavered slightly as I ran my nose down the trail almost to the base of his twitching exhausted member. I hopped off of Derek feeling my breasts bounce slightly, and giggling as I noticed Derek's dazed fixation on them as I put my hands on my hips. The movement drew his eyes away form my breasts and the v of my legs. Giggling I noticed as his eyes glazed over further and he licked his lips in a slow sensual way his eyes never straying from the joint of my legs.

"Derek" my voice was low and silky. Derek visibly shook at the sound his eyes slowly drifted back to gaze at mine "Go before I jump you"

He swallowed and nodded his head "Ok" he was out of the bed so quickly I was stunned the sheets were ripped off the bed and Derek was out the door hunting for the laundry room. I blinked and snickered slowly making my way into the bathroom.

Derek's POV:

I had found the laundry room using my nose and the smell of detergent before bounding back up the stairs. Silently I rushed back into our bedroom happily jumping towards the bathroom. I paused and listened in on the bathroom, inside I could hear the water rushing as Chloe hummed softly and splashed around in the water. I felt the heat of steam around the door, and I could smell the raspberry shampoo Chloe always used making me give a deep shuddering sigh at the smell.

Silently I opened the door and stifled my gasp as I slunk into the steamy room. Chloe's long hair brushed her lower back as she leaned her head back under the spray of hot steamy water. I drooled and felt myself hardened as I watched the water drip and run down every soft luscious curve of her tiny body through the glass door of the shower.

I silently slunk to the shower. Smirking I opened the door and Chloe turned her back to me not hearing the door open. A rush of deliciously sweet and Chloe scented steam assaulted my senses as I stepped in quickly wrapping my arms tightly around Chloe's waist. She squealed before relaxing back against me her heart fluttering like a humming bird's "Derek you scared me" she muttered turning to look at me. Every inch of her was drenched and she looked so sexy. Her hands rubbed gently up and down my chest dampening it as she smiled up at me.

"Sorry" I grumbled closing my eyes momentarily to savor the feeling of her soft damp skin rubbing against mine. "Want me to wash your hair?" I smiled running my fingers gently through her dangled and wet hair

"Please" she smirked pressing her back into my front, which made me give a shiver as my member hardened slightly form her soft wet body. With shaking hands I grasped her pink shampoo and squeezed enough into my palm before I gently began rubbing her scalp. "That's so good" she moaned softly leaning further into my body as shampoo began running in between our bodies. The soft raspberry scent began to fill and circulate in the small room making me highly aware of how close and supple Chloe was as the familiar scent of her caressed me.

"Chloe" I groaned as I rinsed her now clean locks in the water

"Conditioner" she said ignoring me as she applied more pressure to my now obvious problem as she smiled sweetly up at me.

Taking a deep breath I spread a large amount of the thick liquid into Chloe's hair. My slippery fingers slid through her hair making my fingers brush down her entire back with every downward motion. "I love your hair. I'm so happy it is no longer black. I still feel terrible about that," I muttered rinsing the pink liquid out of her now tangle free hair.

"It is ok" she smiled up ate me a bit of her bangs sticking wetly to her cheek

"I love you," I muttered turning her around and pressing her tightly to my still aroused body.

"I love you too" She kissed the middle of my chest before adding with a wiggle of her hips "You take care of him while I go make some lunch. I'm starving"

I shuddered as she smirked at me before untangling her slippery wet body from mine. "Chloe" I groaned watching her tight little body drip water onto the tiled floor through the glass door

"Hurry up Derek" she giggled tucking her towel around her body before she pulled her hair up into a messy drenched bun.

I groaned when the left the bathroom before fisting me cock and hissing "Damn you Chloe"

Chloe's POV:

I hummed along the radio as I danced around while stirring the soup. Two large hot hands ran up the back of my thighs lifting Derek's shirt away from my body to reveal my thin boyshort panties before the hands latched onto my hips "Hey baby" I smiled. Not turning I continued to stir the soup as Derek squeezed my hips; I knew it was Derek from his scent alone he smelled like… Derek.

"That was very evil," he muttered leaning down so he could kiss the back of my bare neck. I was sure it was a comical Derek's tall form hunched trying to seek out my skin, but it felt heavenly. My free hand tangled in Derek's damp slightly curled locks as my other hand continued to stir the tomato soup I was making.

"I know," I giggled blushing the color of the soup I was making. "Do you want ham on your grilled cheese?" I asked gesturing to the stack of buttered bread I had prepared 1 for me, and 4 for Derek.

"Yes please" He muttered still kissing up and down my neck as I threw the first three slices of bread in the heated skillet.

"Ok" I muttered releasing my grip on his hair to turn down the flame on the soup, and to open the cheese for our sandwiches.

"I love you" Derek muttered kissing the shell of my ear gently

"I love you too D" I smiled snagging his lips in a soft kiss as I turned me head. "Now go sit down so I don't burn the food," I said pointing at the table with my spatula. Grumbling he released me as I flipped the first ham and cheese sandwich. It was a perfect golden brown

Derek's POV:

The sheets had been dried and placed back on the bed. Chloe and I had made out and done a bit more heavy petting before she snuggled close to me and whispered how tired she was. Now Chloe was snuggled close to my chest only my shirt and the thin sheet covering her body. Her thigh was pressed tightly between mine and her face was pressed above my heart, it was both an arousing and heartwarming sight. She would mutter and twitch sometimes saying my name other times saying pure gibberish. Every time she moved though I tensed scared she would awaken, but she never did.

At around 6:30 that night I heard the cars pull up and everyone roudily enter the house before Lauren declared that Chloe didn't feel well and they neded to keep quiet. I heard complaining as the others moved into the kitchen to make dinner, and I also heard as Lauren made her way up the old stairs and down the long hall towards our bedroom. The door creaked open and Lauren's blonde head poked in before she whispered "How is she?"

"Her fever broke about two hours ago she is sleeping through it now" I whispered back running my fingers gently through Chloe's hair.

"Ok" Lauren frowned before smiling softly and turning back into the hall the door closing with a soft click behind her

"I wonder how long till dinners ready?" I heard Chloe's thick with sleep voice enter my ears

"At least 30 minutes" I muttered kissing her forehead softly

"Perfect" she purred leaning up my body to catch my lips in a slow sleepy kiss.

* * *

**Took _forever_ SORRY! Please don't hate me!**


End file.
